Owen's Story
by Taker's Soul Girl
Summary: Lissa Clarke was ten years old when she watched Owen Hart fall to his death in Kanas. It's haunted her for the last 11 years. She decides to go talk to Bret about it and slowly begins to realize that she's not alone. TakerXOC and JeffxOC. Read & Reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Owen's Story**

_**I decided to write an Owen Hart tribute story. Owen was awesome and he left us way too early. I hope you guys like this story. I will see you all at the bottom.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Lissa Beverly Clarke stood in the crowd of wrestling fans at the Kemper Arena in Kanas City, Missouri. She was about 5 foot 4 with red hair and blue-green eyes. She was wearing an Owen Hart t-shirt, black jeans and sneakers. She was somewhat timid and shy, but once you got to know her she was very outgoing. She loved music and Wrestling. _

_Lissa was watching the titan-tron, which was showing a promo of the Blue Blazer, when suddenly she heard a scream of terror. She looked and saw Owen himself falling at a high speed toward the ring. She watched in horror as Owen hit the top rope just inches from the nearest turnbuckle. Then he was thrown into the ring where he lay there for a minute, trying to sit up. Then he fell back down and went motionless._

Lissa woke with a start, covered in cold sweat. She was dressed in a tank-top and pyjama bottoms. She walked to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. Then she sighed. It had been eleven years since that night in the Kemper Arena and Lissa was now twenty-one years old. However, she still couldn't shake the terrible events of that night. What was worse was that she kept seeing Owen everywhere she turned and she hadn't told anyone. That was because when she had tried to tell people that she saw him, they would laugh it off and tell her that she was being paranoid.

_Paranoid? _she thought, _You try being ten and seeing your favorite wrestler fall to his death._ She looked around and gasped. There he was again. Owen Hart was there. She shook her head. Then she headed back to bed and tried to go back to sleep, but it didn't work. All she did was toss and turn. Finally, when the sun was fully up, she woke up and got dressed. She put on black jeans and a John Cena t-shirt. She was eating breakfast when the phone rang.

_"Hello?" Lissa asked._

_"Hey, Lissa, it's Bella. Did you sleep last night?" Lissa's best friend asked._

Lissa's best friend Isabella Hale had gray eyes and hair that was all different shades of purple. She was there that night when Lissa had gotten home and heard the news that Owen had died. She had demanded that her Mom drive her to Lissa's house at eleven at night. Bella's mother had agreed, but she wasn't happy.

_"No, I dreamed it again and then....when I woke up....I could have sworn I saw him standing behind me when I was washing the sweat off my face." Lissa said._

_"Lissa, don't start that again." Bella said._

_"I'm not kidding!" _

_"You're worrying me." _

_"I'm serious! He was standing behind me watching me!"_

_"You're paranoid and you're still in shock after all this time. Not that I blame you."_

Lissa got angry then and hung up without even saying goodbye. _I am not paranoid. I'm not in shock. I'm not traumatized! I know what I saw._ She thought to herself. Then she ate breakfast, trying to calm down and relax. Then she got an idea. She picked up the phone and called her other best friend Kristine Cena. She was John's sister and the two had been friends for a long time because Lissa had lived in West Newberry for a couple of years. Kristine had green eyes and brown hair.

_"Hello?" she asked when she picked up the phone_

_"Hi, Kristy. It's Lissa." Lissa said._

_"Oh, hey, Lissa. How's it going?"_

_"Badly. I didn't sleep good last night."_

_"You dreamed it again, didn't you?"_

_"Yes, and then when I woke up I could have sworn I saw him watching me when I was washing the sweat off my face."_

_"No freaking way."_

_"Not again. You're going to tell me I'm paranoid right?"_

_"No, Lissa, I'm not. I believe you."_

_"You do? Why?"_

_"Because you don't lie."_

_"Really?"_

_"Well, that and I watch a lot of Supernatural."_

_Lissa laughed out loud at that. Then she decided to get to what she had called about._

_"Listen, can you get me backstage at Raw this week?"_

_"Uh....why?"_

_"I want to talk to Bret about this." _

_"Why him?"_

_"He's Owen's brother. I'm thinking that he might....understand."_

_"Alright. I will see what I can do."_

_"Thanks."_

_"I'll call you back when I figure something out."_

_"Thanks so much. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

Lissa hung up the phone and then went looking online for a plane ticket to San Diego California. She hoped she could at least talk to Bret.

* * *

**_Alright. Please read this and review this, but I am begging you not to post anything hateful about Owen or his family. I would also like to thank CenaGurl and Enigmagirl for telling me to "just do it" Thanks guys._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Owen's Story**

_**Here's another chapter of this. It's a bit of a history lesson as to why Lissa is taking Owen's death so hard even after 11 years. See you at the bottom.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next few hours passed slowly, Lissa ended up dozing off on the couch again. When she fell asleep, she dreamed about Owen again. This time, however, it wasn't about the night of his death. It was something else. Lissa was woken up by the phone ringing. She jumped and then, realizing what it was, ran to it. The caller ID said that it was Kristine.

_"Hey." Lissa said._

_"Hey, I've got some news for you." Kristine said._

_"OK. What's up?"_

_"You'd better get a plane ticket for San Diego."_

_"OH, MY GOD! YOU'RE AWESOME!"_

_"Thanks. Oh, Bella's going to be there."_

_"Oh, that's just great! She thinks I'm crazy and--"_

Lissa stopped talking. She had been staring absentmindely out the window when she saw Owen standing there, a smile on his face. _Guess he approves of this...or at least I hope he does. _She thought.

_"Lissa? You still there?" Kristine asked._

_"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm still here! Sorry, Kristy. I--"_

_"Saw him again?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, at least he's not trying to hurt you....wait...__**is**__ he trying to hurt you?"_

_"No. Last night when I saw him....he seemed....worried and just now he was smiling."_

_"OK. So, he's not there to hurt you."_

_"Thank goodness. So, I guess I'll see you in a few days."_

_"So, what were you saying about Bella?"_

_"Oh, that. Just that she thinks I'm paranoid."_

_"Oh. Well, don't worry about that. Jeff will keep her in line....hopefully."_

Jeff Hardy was Bella's boyfriend. He used to work at the WWE too, but he'd been forced out of the business by another superstar, CM Punk. Now he worked for TNA, but he still dropped by the WWE to see his brother and his friends on occaison.

_"OK. I'll see you in a day or two in San Diego." Lissa said._

_"Alright. See you soon. Try and get a ticket for Sunday night and we'll meet you at the airport."_

_"Alright. I'll do my best. Bye."_

_"See you." _

Lissa hung up the phone and went to go pack her bags. When she was done that, she went online and got a plane ticket for San Diego for Sunday night. She was just about to go to bed when the phone rang again. She looked and saw that it was Bella this time.

_"Hello?" Lissa asked._

_"Hey, Lissa. It's Bella. Kristy called and told me you're going to San Diego too."_

_"Yeah, but I'm not going there to have fun. I'm going to talk to Bret Hart."_

_"Oh. Not that again, Lissa. You __**need**__ to get over it! It was eleven years ago."_

_"Get over it?! Are you __**crazy**__, Isabella Hale?! I was ten years old and I watched my favorite wrestler fall to his death! That's something that takes a __**long**__ time to get over! Plus, seeing him seeminngly everywhere I go __**does not **__help matters!"_

_"I think you're seeing things." _

_"Oh. Well, that's you. Anyway, I have to go. I didn't sleep good last night. Goodbye."_

Bella hung up the phone and sighed. Lissa seriously needed to get over this whole Owen Hart thing. She was being paranoid. She sighed and went to sit down with Jeff.

"You know, Lissa's taking this whole Owen Hart death thing way over the line." Bella told him.

"No, not really." Jeff said.

"How do you figure?"

"What you don't know is that the two of them met. Lissa looked up to him a lot. He was kind of like....a big brother for her."

"Oh. I didn't realize that."

"Yeah, they wrote letters and stuff. Lissa made sure to go see Owen whenever we passed through Kanas City, since she was born there."

"Oh, my god. _That's _why she was there that night."

"Yeah, she was there faithfully as usual....and she watched him die."

"God, and I just thought she was a huge fan of his....I didn't know about the other things....now, I feel rotten about the way I acted."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Bells, but you should."

"So, did she meet Bret too?"

"Yeah. Bret was still working there when Owen met Lissa."

"Oh, wow." Bella said, "I had better go call Lissa back."

She got up and walked into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and got Lissa's machine so she left a message.

_"Lissa, it's Bella. I want to say sorry for the way I acted. Jeff told me why you were and are still taking Owen's death so hard. I'm really sorry. Call me back if you want."_

Then she hung up. When she was done talking on the phone she went and sat down and her and Jeff watched a movie. Eventually, they fell asleep. Meanwhile, back at Lissa's house, she was asleep too, trapped in the same nightmare she'd been having every night for the past eleven years. The difference this time was that she was seeing it through Owen's eyes and it was scaring her more then it ever had before. She screamed in terror as she plunged toward the ring. Just before she hit the rope, she woke up. She was shaking, pale and covered in sweat, but underneath it she had a feeling that Owen was trying to tell her something, but she had no idea what it would be.

_If you're telling me to put it behind me, it's not going to happen, Owen._ she thought as she got up and went to the bathroom again. Just like the night before, she splashed water in her face and, just like the night before she saw Owen's reflection in the mirror and he looked worried. When she turned, nobody was there. She sighed. It was still dark out. She looked at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. Lissa layed back down and was actually able to get back to sleep this time. And, thankfully, she didn't have any more dreams.

* * *

_**Once again, I would ask you not to post mean and hateful comments toward the Hart family or Owen in your reviews. If you don't like them, it's fine just keep it to yourself.**__** Thanks to Pennie, Enigmagirl, and CenaGurl for their reveiws so far. Please Read and Review this chapter too. Bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Owen's Story**

**_Here is another chapter of this story. Sorry it's short, but I can only write so much of it before I get all emotional and ready to cry. See you at the bottom._**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**~Sunday Night~San Diego Airport~**

Lissa got off the plane with a sigh. She was tiered and sore. She walked through the busy Airport and got her luggage. She was just about to leave when someone called out her name.

"HEY! LISSA! OVER HERE!" they shouted.

Lissa turned and saw Bella and Jeff standing there. Bella still looked the same. Her purple hair was back in a pony-tail and she was wearing pink from head to toe. Jeff was the one who had changed. His hair was no longer multi-colored, instead it was black and blond. He was wearing a muscle shirt and shorts with flip-flops.

"Well, look at you, Mister Enigma." Lissa said.

"How's it going, Lissa?" Jeff asked.

"It's going.....alright I guess." Lissa said.

Jeff was about to reply when someone suddenly bumped his shoulder. When he looked up, his smile turned to a cold glare. It was CM Punk, the man who had forced him from the WWE.

"Oh....sorry--" Punk said, looking up, "Oh, on second thought, never mind."

"Punk." Jeff said with a nod.

"Hardy. Here to visit your friends?"

"None of your business." Bella said.

Punk wasn't listening, however. He had just spotted Lissa. He looked her over and smirked.

"Well, hello beautiful." he said.

"Don't even, Punk. I came here on a personal matter, _not _to get hit on by a loser like _you_. Back off." Lissa snapped.

"Oh, come on. Why would you hang with the extreme dope head when you could have _me_?"

"Because _Jeffro_ is my friend!" Lissa said, putting emphasis on the name.

"I believe the lady told you to back off, Punk." Said a voice.

Punk turned and Lissa looked up. John and Kristine were both standing there, glaring at Punk. Punk gave up and walked away. Jeff glared after him. _He must still be mad about being driven out of WWE by that asshole._ Lissa thought.

"Wow. Lissa, look at you. I hate to say this, but Punk was right. You _are_ beautiful." John said.

"Uh....well, thanks John..." Lissa said, blushing.

"Come on, guys. Let's head to the hotel." Kristine said, rolling her eyes at John.

Everyone nodded and then they went to the hotel and checked in. John and Kristine would be staying together. Jeff would be with Bella and Lissa had a room to herself, which was something that she was thankful for. Once everyone got to their rooms they all crashed within minutes. It had been a long day for everyone.

The next day when Lissa woke up, she took a shower and then got dressed. She was trying to decide what she should do, when her cellphone beeped. She opened it and found a text message from Bella which read:

**_Meet us in the lobby in 10. Bells. _**Lissa sighed and hung up her phone. Then she went down the lobby to wait. Ten minutes later, everyone else arrived and they headed to the arena. Lissa was getting more and more nervous the closer they got.

"Lissa, it'll be fine." John said.

"Yeah, Bret's nice." Kristine said.

"Yeah, I know, but....talking about Owen might still be hard for him." Lissa said.

"It's been eleven years, Lissa." Bella said.

"BELLA!" everyone yelled.

"They were closer than any two brothers in WWE history. Even closer than Matt and I." Jeff said.

"Oh. Sorry. Guess I really need to think before I speak, don't I?" Bella said.

"It'd be a good idea." Lissa said.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the arena. They headed to the locker room. Lissa sighed. She recgonized a lot of the wrestlers from the TV and she actually pinched herself to make sure she was actually awake. _Ow. OK, I am awake here._ She thought. Then she gasped. Standing in the corner invisible to the rest of the guys, was Owen. He was smiling again. Just then, someone came up and tapped her on the shoulder. Lissa jumped.

"You alright?" Punk's voice said.

"None of your busniess, Punk." Lissa snapped, smacking his hand away.

"Awe, come on. I think you're cute." Punk said.

"The feeling ain't mutual, loser." Lissa said.

"Awe, come on. Go out with me once, little girl."

"No! Now back off!"

"Is there a problem over here?" a very farmiliar voice asked.

Lissa froze. There was no way. _It can't be...._ she thought.

* * *

_**Ok. That's it for now. Thanks to Enigmagirl and CenaGurl for their reviews. I know I say this every chapter, but please keep the reveiws respectful and clean. I don't want to hear about how much you may hate Owen/Bret/the Hart family. This was written in tribute to Owen. Thanks so much for understanding. Bye, guys.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Owen's Story**

**_Well, here is another chapter of this. Thanks to: _****_blackbear1020, Enigmagirl, erik's sister, and CenaGurl for their reveiws. You guys are awesome. This is more of the background story. Or a bit of it, anyway. Hope you guys like it. I will see you at the bottom._**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lissa froze at the sound of the man's voice. There was no way. _It can't be...._ She thought. However, when she turned around she came face to face with Bret Hart himself. She went beat red and all that she could do was hope that he remembered her from when she had met him thirteen years ago. Lissa remembered that day so clearly it was like no time had passed at all. It was just three months before the imfamous Montreal Screwjob.

**~Flashback~**

**~August 31, 1997~Kemper Arena~Kanas City, MO.**

_Eight year old Lissa walked into the Kemper Arena with her Dad. He took her down the hallway toward the locker rooms claiming that he had a "special surprise" just for her since her birthday was coming up. Lissa walked, feeling very confused. Suddenly, Bret Hart emerged from a nearby room and walked over to them. Lissa looked up at him with wide-eyes._

_"Hello, there, little one." Bret said. _

_"Um....hi." Lissa whispered, "My name is Lissa."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Lissa. Your Daddy's special surprise is waiting behind that door." he said, indicating the room he had just come from._

_Lissa laughed and then ran ahead of her Dad and waited by the door for him while he thanked Bret for arranging this special meeting. Bret just nodded and walked away. Lissa's Dad walked over._

_"OK, princess. Knock on the door."_

_"Um, is it safe?"_

_Lissa's Dad nodded and she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Lissa screamed out loud._

_"Daddy! Look! It's Owen Hart! Wow!" she said._

_"I know, princess."_

_"Hello, little one." Owen said._

_"Um....well, hi! My name's Lissa!" Lissa answered. _

_"It's very nice to meet you, Lissa. Come in." _

_Lissa and her Dad stepped inside the locker room and Owen shut the door._

**~End Flashback~**

_That day changed my life so much it wasn't even funny._ Lissa thought as Bret looked at her.

"Well, if it isn't little Lissa! How have you been?" Bret said.

"Um....I've been....not so well." Lissa said, her voice cracking somewhat.

"You miss him, don't you?" Bret asked.

Lissa nodded, tears rolling down her face. Bret just hugged her. Then he pulled something from his pocket.

"Here. Owen meant to give this to you....before--"

He handed her a box. When Lissa opened it, she burst into tears. It was a heart-shaped locket with the words "Little Sister" engraved in it. Then she opened it and sobbed louder. On one side there was a picture of Owen with Martha, Athena, and Oje and on the other side there was the picture that was taken when they first met. Lissa shut the locket and then put it around her neck. _This is staying right where it is right now and nothing and no one can make me take it off._ she thought

"Bret....why didn't he give it to me?"

"Well....that night....he meant to give it to you when he saw you, but it slipped his mind."

"Oh.....but then how did you know that it was for me?"

"Martha found it when she was going through his bags from that night. She opened it and figured it out. She gave it to me to give to you when WCW came to Kanas in November 1999, but you didn't show."

"I....I was afraid to go back there. I....didn't want to remember."

"It's alright. I understand. But you should know....Owen loved you like a sister."

Lissa nodded, tears rolling down her face. _Maybe I'll wait till later to talk to him about.....this._ She thought.

"Well, I need to go. I've got some work to do. We'll talk later alright?"

"You bet. Nice to see you again, Hitman."

Bret laughed and walked away. Lissa went off to go find her friends. Now she was lost in thought about that night eleven years ago. She wished she had hugged Owen before he had walked away. If only she had known......

**~Flashback~**

**~May 23, 1999~Kemper Arena, Kanas City MO~**

_Lissa walked with her Mom backstage at the Kemper Arena. She was excited to actually see Owen for the first time in awhile. They had actually written letters back and forth and he had affectiontely dubbed her "the thirteenth Hart", and as a result Lissa was always allowed backstage when the WWF came to Kanas, no questions asked. Lissa and her Mom were walking around, when suddenly they heard a very farmiliar voice from behind them._

_"You wouldn't happen to be looking for me, would you?" It asked._

_Lissa turned around. Standing there, dressed in his Blue Blazer costume, was Owen. Lissa ran to him._

_"OWEN! Hi!" she said._

_"Hey, Lissa. How are you doing, kiddo?"_

_"I'm good! How are you?"_

_"I'm a bit nervous. I have this stunt to do tonight." _

_"Don't worry, Owen you'll be fine!" Lissa said, "Just make sure you're careful."_

_"I will be. I have to go now, OK?"_

_"OK! I'll be cheerimg for you! Bye, Owen!"_

_"I'll see you after my match!"_

_Then he walked off. Little did Lissa know, that would be the very last time she would ever see her "brother" again._

**~End Flashback~**

Lissa snapped back into reality. She hadn't been looking where she was going and had crashed headlong into CM Punk. _Oh, great. Just who I need to see....NOT!_ Lissa thought. She looked around and saw that the hallway was deserted.

"Wow, little girl, you must really like me." Punk said.

"My name is Lissa not 'little girl'" Lissa said.

"You must like me. You can't keep away."

"Not even close, loser."

"No?"

"Leave me alone."

"But why?"

"Because I hate you. Now back off."

Punk didn't back off. Instead he pushed Lissa back against the wall and tried to kiss her. Lissa fought him off, but in the course of the scuffle, the chain on Lissa's locket snapped. Lissa dropped to her knees and cried holding the chain in one hand and the locket peice in the other.

"YOU BASTARD!" she shouted.

Then she began to run, not even caring where she was going. Not even bothering to wipe the tears away. Her mind was going crazy. Finally it landed on that night. When Lissa got home and found out Owen had died in the fall.

**~Flashback~**

_Lissa arrived at home. Her mother was worried sick. Lissa hadn't said a word the whole way home. All she could do was hope that Owen would be alright. Lissa would be devested if something happened to him. Lissa ran into the house. Her father had been watching the Pay-per-view. When they walked in, Lissa's friend Bella was there and her and Lissa's father looked devestated._

_"Lissa..." Bella started._

_"He's gone, princess. Owen's gone."_

_"What?" Lissa asked._

_"He died from the fall, princess."_

_Lissa stepped backward, her eyes wide. __**No. He can't be....Owen can't be gone.**__ She thought._

_"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! HE'S NOT GONE!" Lissa yelled._

_"Lissa..."_

_"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted._

_Then she ran upstairs to her room and threw herself down on the bed. For all intents and purposes, Lissa had lost the one person who was like a big brother to her. She disolved into tears and ended up falling asleep._

**~End Flashback~**

Lissa just sat where she was and cried as silently as she could. Punk breaking the locket's chain felt like losing Owen all over again. Just then, Lissa heard footstops. She sighed and kept her eyes glued to the broken locket and prayed that it wasn't Punk.

"Lissa?" Bret's voice asked.

"Bret?" Lissa asked, looking up with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Punk.....he tried to.....kiss me......and I fought him off.....but......the locket....it broke! He broke it, Bret!"

"Lissa, it'll be OK. We'll get it fixed."

"BRET!" John's voice yelled.

Bret and Lissa both looked up. John, Bella, Jeff, and Kristine were all running towards them. Lissa sighed and Bret helped her to her feet.

"Hey, Lissa." Bella said.

"Hey, what's that?" Kristine asked.

Lissa showed her friends the locket. They all thought it was beautiful. Then Lissa told them what had happened. They were all disgusted. Jeff bunched the wall in anger. He really wanted to get his hands on Punk now. Bella suggested that they head back to the hotel before Jeff decided to go head hunting.

"Will you be OK now, Lissa?" Bret asked.

"Yeah." Lissa said.

"We'll take care of her, Bret." Bella said.

They left the arena and the girls headed back to the hotel. When they got there, they made sure Lissa was alright before they left. As they turned to go, Bella suddenly let out a really loud scream.

* * *

_**Please Read and Review. Once again I would ask you not to disrespect the Hart family. Oh, and please check out CenaGurl's Owen story called For Owen. It's awesome. Anyway, I will see you guys later. And as always....I'm open to suggestions....just keep it reasonable please. Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Owen's Story**

**_Here's another Chapter of this. I hope you guys like it. _****_I do not own the song "Angel" by Sarah McLahclan. _****_See you at the bottom!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Bella and Kristine were about to leave Lissa's hotel room when suddenly, Bella let out a loud scream. It was so loud it made the windows rattle and both Kristine and Lissa threw their hands over their ears.

"BELLA! What the hell?" Lissa asked.

"It....he's.....it's.....Lissa...look...." Bella said.

Lissa looked up and so did Kristine. Owen was there again. He looked upset. Then he pointed at Lissa's closed fist. Lissa opened her hand and showed him the locket. He shook his head and his expression stayed the same. _I think if he was still alive, he would be crying right now._ Lissa thought. Then he disappeared...for now anyway.

"OH, MY GOD! Lissa, how come you weren't scared?" Bella asked.

"It's Owen." Lissa said, with a shrug.

"But.....but....he's supposed to be....he should be...."

"Don't even say it, Bella." Lissa said.

"And for the love of God, calm down." Kristine said.

"But...but....you watched it happen..." Bella said.

"BELLA! Don't make me hit you!" Kristine said.

"But...Lissa....she watched....and he was....here...."

Kristine slapped Bella upside the head.

"Ow. What was the hell was that for?"

"I had to do something. You were on the verge of hyperventalating."

"Oh."

Lissa sighed and then Kristine and Bella decided that now would be a good time to leave.

"See you, Lissa." Bella said.

"Bye, guys. And if either of you see Bret, please tell him I'm OK. I think he was worried." Lissa said.

"No problem. See you later, girl. And don't worry, everything will be alright." Kristine said.

Then they left. Lissa went and showered and put on her Pyjamas. Then she flopped down on her bed and put her headphones in her ears and pushed the play button. The song "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan came on. As soon as Lissa heard it, the tears started rolling down her face again.

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh a beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight life  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe  
in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

Lissa ended up falling asleep not long after the song ended, so she didn't notice that Bret had come in. He had knocked on the door and got no answer so he opened the door and peeked in. He saw Lissa asleep on the bed curled into a ball so he walked over and put the blanket over her. Then he began to walk out. He also had decided that if Punk ever touched Lissa again he would have a serious beating coming from not only himself, but John, Jeff, Bella, and Kristine too. He looked back at Lissa and gasped. He could've sworn he saw Owen standing at the foot of the bed, watching her. Then he blinked and Owen was gone. _Get ahold of yourself! You don't need to be losing your mind before WrestleMania._ he thought. Then he left the room.

* * *

_**O.O Did Bret really see who he thought he saw? To be continued....?? Please read and review and check out my other stories and my friends Engimagirl and CenaGurl's stories too. They're awesome! Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Owen's Story**

_**Ok. H****ere is chapter 6. I hope you guys like it. See you at the bottom.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, when Lissa woke up, she seemed shocked to find herself covered by the blankets. _I wonder who did that._ she thought as she got up and got dressed. She checked her phone and found that there was a text message there. _**At the arena. Meet us there. Jeffro.**_ Lissa sighed and headed downstairs to her rental car. She drove to the arena. When she got there, she parked the car and headed toward the entrance. When she got inside, the first person she ran into was CM Punk.

"Hello, beautiful."

"No, Punk." Lissa said, "And before you ask why, it's because I hate you now leave me the hell alone."

"Awe, come on." Punk said.

"NO!" Lissa yelled.

"Punk, I believe the lady told you no." Said Bret's voice.

_Oh, thank the Lord._ Lissa thought. Punk and Bret glared at each other. Lissa looked from one to the other and back again then sighed.

"Come near Lissa again and you're going to wish you were never born, Punk." Bret said.

"Ohhh, I'm sooo afraid. Not!" Punk said.

"I mean it." Bret said.

Then he and Lissa walked away. Once they were back in Bret's locker room and Lissa had hugged all her friends, Bret pulled something out of his pocket. It was a chain. Lissa beamed and put the locket, her last gift from Owen, back around her neck where it belonged. Then Bella, Kristine and Lissa decided to go for a walk. They were walking and talking when suddenly, Lissa froze. She was looking cautiously around a corner and her face went from normal, to pale, to angry in the span of about five seconds.

"Lissa? What's the matter?" Bella asked.

"Come listen." Lissa said.

"Um, OK." Kristine said.

Both Bella and Kristine walked over and stood with her. They could hear Punk talking to Serena and Luke of his straight edge society. Their interest peeked when they heard the name "Hart". They moved a little closer so they could hear better.

"Luke, I'm telling you, Owen Hart was nothing but a talentless washed up drug head. I mean, look at his family. They're a bunch of idiots."

"Phil, you better hush. I mean, Bret Hart _is_ here and he could still hurt you." Luke said.

"Luke, Luke, Luke, I'm not afraid of Bret he's nothing but a washed up has been. Besides, he can't handle me. I'm too good."

The more they listened, the more disgusted the three of them became. It wasn't until Lissa's name popped up that the other two became angry, however.

"So, what's the story with this Lissa chick?" Serena asked.

"Story is she was like a sister to that loser Owen and apparently she came to talk to Bret about him."

"Phil, if I were you I would back off." Luke said.

"No."

"Phil, it's not a good idea to be messing with her. Not only does she have Bret behind her, but she's also got Cena and Hardy too. Remember the time you hit on Cena's sister Kristine? Do you really want to take another trip to the hospital?"

"Look, this Lissa girl is someone I can mould and take under my wing. I can make her forget the Harts, Cena, and Hardy too and get her on our side. All she needs to do is trust me."

"I don't know, Phil. Cena and Hardy already put you out for six months for hitting on those girls. Something tells me they won't give you an easy way out with this one."

"Luke, don't worry. I can handle Hart, Cena, and Hardy. Besides, I know how to get all three of them on our side. I just have to show them who the better man is."

"Alright, Phil, whatever you say, but I'm telling you man you're not going to get those girls. Especially not Isabella and Kristine those two love them too much. Not to mention, they can kick your ass."

Just then, Kristine accidently knocked over a trash can. It hit the floor with a loud bang, catching the attention of the three. They spotted them.

"Uh...we were just leaving." Bella said.

The girls didn't want to start anything so they began to walk away.

"Hold up ladies. How much of our conversation did you hear?" Punk asked.

"Enough." Kristine snapped.

"And Hell will freeze over before any of us will ever even think about siding with you." Bella said.

"Is that right?" Punk asked.

"Yes." Kristine said.

"So you'd rather stick with a dope head, a loser who pays lip service to the fans, and a washed up has been and his talent no good, better off dead little brother?" Punk asked.

Lissa snapped then. _No one, and I mean, no one calls Owen no good or talentless! And he sure isn't better off dead._ Lissa thought as the tears began to roll down her face.

"YOU CREEP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BRET AND OWEN SO KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!" Lissa yelled, slapping him.

Punk got mad and picked up Lissa by the shirt and threw her to the ground. Lissa's hand insinctively went to her neck. There was no way she was going to let the locket break again. Lissa tried to sit up only to have Punk throw her to the ground and knock her out. Bella and Kristine screamed.

"BELLA GO GET THE BOYS!" Kristine yelled.

"OK." Bella said.

She took off. Kristine walked up and nailed him with a low blow. Then she grabbed him by the shirt and threw him out the nearby window....right through the glass. With Punk gone, Luke and Serena ganged up on Lissa and began beating her up. Kristine ran. She couldn't watch anymore. She caught up with Bella, who was en route to the guys' locker room.

Meanwhile, Lissa was laying on the floor, semi-conscious. Suddenly, she felt as if someone was kneeling down as if checking on her. When she looked around, Luke and Serena were gone and Owen was there.

"Owen. Please. Help." Lissa whispered.

_"I can't help you. I'm not alive." he said._

"But.....you're here...." Lissa said.

_"Listen, Lissa you have to fight and hold on, understand?"_

"But...."

_"Bret's coming to help you. You'll be OK."_

_"_Owen...." Lissa whispered.

Her hand was still clamped around the locket as she lost conciousness again. When she came to, someone was knelt beside her again. Her first thought was that Owen was there again and then she blinked and realized that it was Bret.

"Lissa, say something." he said.

"It was....Punk.....he.....it's....a long story, Hitman..." Lissa said.

"It's OK. I already know. You just need to keep relaxed. We called the paramedics."

Lissa nodded and passed out again. Bret was worried. He didn't think he could stand to lose another person he cared about.

"Where's Punk?"

"Um, probably in the hospital. I kinda....got a little mad and threw him through the window over there." Kristine said.

Everyone broke out laughing in spite of it all. The image of Punk going through the window made them all laugh. Just then, the paramedics showed up. They got Lissa ready to go into the ambulance and then they turned to the group.

"Only one can go with her."

"Bret." Jeff said right away.

"Yeah." John said.

"Go." Bella said.

"You guys sure?" Bret said.

"Move it!" Kristine said.

"Alright. I'm going." Bret said.

Bret went with Lissa to the hospital. Once they got there, they rushed Lissa inside and made Bret wait in the waiting room. He just sat there, hoping and praying that Lissa would be OK. Meanwhile, Lissa was asleep and dreaming about the day after Owen had left this world.

**~Flashback~**

**~May 24, 1999~Lissa's House~6:30 am~**

_Lissa was sound asleep in bed when her Mom knocked on the door. Lissa sat up and rubbed her eyes, which were red and puffy. Then she climbed out of bed and opened the door._

_"Lissa, honey. The school bus will be here in half an hour." _

_"I'm not going!" Lissa said._

_"You have to."_

_"NO! I'M NOT GOING! I CAN'T!" Lissa yelled, crying all over again._

_"Sweetheart, Owen wouldn't want you to be sad. He'd want you to be a big girl and go to school....and he'd want you to smile."_

_"I don't care! I'm staying home!" Lissa said._

_"Lissa Beverly Clarke! You're going to school!"_

_"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING! I JUST WANT OWEN TO COME BACK AND BE ALRIGHT!" Lissa shouted._

_"Angel." Lissa's dad said, "Don't push it. She just wants to stay home and greive. Owen was like her big brother."_

_"But Jake, Owen would want--"_

_"Don't!" Lissa said, pushing past both her parents and heading to the bathroom._

_Lissa slammed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't fair and it had happened so suddenly. She splashed her eyes with cold water to make the redness go away. As she was getting ready to leave the washroom, Lissa heard the phone ring. Then she heard her Mom talking to someone. Then she hung up and Lissa's Dad knocked on the bathroom door. _

_"Lissa, we need to talk, sweetheart." he said._

_Lissa opened the door a crack and then poked her head out. _

_"That was Owen's wife Martha on the phone. She was checking to see how you were doing and she wanted to know if you wanted to go to his funeral."_

_"When is it?" Lissa whispered._

_"She doesn't know yet."_

_"N__O! I don't want my last memory of Big Brother Owen to be......that...." Lissa said._

_"OK. I understand that."_

**~End Flashback~**

Bret was sitting in the room with Jeff, John and Kristine. By now, the whole WWE was aware of the incident between Punk and Lissa and all of them wanted to kill him, but probably not as much as Bret did. Luckily, Lissa wasn't hurt too badly. She had a few minor scratches and cuts and a broken wrist and a concussion, but other than that she was alright. Bret noticed that Lissa's hand was still clamped tightly around the locket. He laughed a little.

"What's up?" John asked.

"Oh. I was just thinking...all Lissa cared about was that the locket didn't break again." Bret said.

"I know. She didn't care what happened to her as long as Punk didn't get his hands on it again." Bella said.

"Can you blame her?" Jeff asked.

"Well, considering that the locket is the last thing she has to remember Owen..." Kristine started.

"No, we can't." John said.

Just then, Lissa groaned and her eyes opened. She glanced around.

"Bret?" she said.

"Hey, Lissa. You OK?" Bret said.

"I think I am."

"OK."

"Um....Bret.....there's kind of something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah....it's about Owen....he's....oh who am I kidding? I can't tell you. You'll think I crazy."

"You're seeing him." Bret stated.

"How did you know?"

"I...kind of saw him too. The night the locket broke. He was watching you sleep."

"You....he....wow...do you have any idea what he would want?"

"I think....since you didn't go to the funeral....he wants a proper goodbye from you."

"Oh......well....I.....Bret, I don't think I can....." Lissa said, tears rolling down her face.

"And he wants me to get some justice for him."

"How do you know that?"

"Just a feeling I have."

"And you're going to get it by kicking Vince's butt?"

"It's the only way I can."

Lissa nodded and then yawned. She was still tiered from the pain killers that they had given her.

"You get some rest, Lissa and don't worry. It'll all work out in the end. You'll see." Bret said.

Lissa nodded and then laid back against the pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

_**I'll see you all later. Please read and review. And check out my other stories and Enigmagirl's and CenaGurl's stories too. Byez! ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Owen's Story**

_**Thanks to everyone for their reviews and thanks to Diana(CenaGurl) for more trash talking. You're awesome. Alright, I will see you at the bottom.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hours later, when Lissa woke up, Bella, Jeff, John and Kristine had left, but Bret was still sitting in the chair and he was fast asleep.

"Bret!" Lissa said, "Wake up!"

Bret woke with a start and nearly fell out of the chair. Lissa laughed. _And I thought Owen was the overly-dramatic one._ She thought.

"You're awake again. Are you feeling OK?" Bret asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Lissa said, "I just want to get the hell out of here now."

"Oh, that's right. You never did like hospitals did you?"

"Nope. That hasn't changed either." Lissa said.

Bret laughed. The next day, the doctors let Lissa out of the hospital. Bret had left the hospital and headed to Arizona so, Lissa had to go back to the hotel on her own. The whole way there, Lissa got the feeling she was being watched, but it wasn't the same feeling she got when Owen was around. She felt scared instead of happy. She shook her head. _Relax. It's probably nothing._ She thought, not noticing the pair of green eyes looking at her.

When she got back to the hotel, she found Jeff, Bella, Kristine and John there. She walked up to them.

"Lissa." they said together sounding excited.

"How come you guys aren't in Arizona?" Lissa asked.

"Bret asked us to ask you if you wanted to come." John said.

"Hell yeah." Lissa said.

"Jeff and I are going too." Bella said.

"AWESOME!" Lissa said.

Then they all left the hotel and headed to the airport. Once again, Lissa got the scared feeling, but this time when she turned around she saw the green eyes. It scared her more.

**~Several Hours Later~Arizona~**

Lissa and the others arrived at the airport and they headed to the baggage claim area. Lissa got her bags first and left the airport to head to the hotel. Outside, she ran into CM Punk.

"Oh, god. Anyone but you." she said.

"Hello, Lissa. Nice to see you back." Punk answered.

"Punk, the answer is still no, so leave me the hell alone."

"Awe, come on."

"No."

"Please? I can make you forget about that talentless, washed up drug head Owen Hart if you'd like."

"Back off you sorry excuse for a human being. Owen Hart was the best there ever was! He'd kick your sorry ass if he knew you were even speaking to me. So, back off and go back to your stupid little society and while you're there you can rot in hell because that's where you're going if you don't leave me alone."

"Oh, come on. I can make you forget all about that loser Owen. All you have to do is kiss me once and you'll forget all about him."

"Get the hell away from me! Kristine already put you through a window once. She can do it again. You mess with me and you're messing with anyone who ever cared about Owen! I was close to him! Wait until Kristine gets ahold of you again. You'll....never mind Kristine, Bret will handle you and he's ten times worse than she is, so if I were you I'd back the hell off now you son of a bitch."

Punk smirked. _If she won't come willingly, I guess I'm just going to have to force the issue. _he thought. He shoved Lissa against the wall and tried to kiss her. Lissa began to scream as loud as she could.

"PUNK! You sorry excuse for a man, take your hands off her! And do it now before I hurt you." Said a deep voice from somewhere around them.

Punk let go off Lissa right away and left. When Lissa looked around to see who it was that had scared him off, she was shocked.

"Oh, god! Where did you come from?" she asked.

"Well, it's not god, little one. It's more like shadows."

"Oh....well....um thanks for the help. It's...it's Undertaker right?"

"Yes, but you can call me Taker, little one."

"Oh....OK. Well, my name's Lissa."

"Oh. You're the one who was really close to Owen right?"

"Yeah. That would be me."

"Ah, so it must have been you he was talking about that day."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lissa asked.

"Well, all day that day, Owen was saying that he couldn't wait to see his little sister Lissa again. Then he told us about you."

Lissa sighed, tears threatening to overwhelm her for the millionth time. She could see it playing out. Owen in the locker room, telling everyone excitedly that his "little sister" Lissa was coming to visit him. Then the other guys inquiring as to what he was talking about and Owen telling them all about the little girl from Kanas City.

"Are you alright, Lissa? Did I say something that upset you?" Taker asked.

"N-no. It's just....the thought of Owen talking about me with....excitement makes me happy enough to cry." Lissa answered.

"Oh OK."

Just then, Jeff and the others came out the airport and looked releived when they saw Lissa. Their relief turned to shock when they saw her in a conversation with the Deadman.

"Lissa." Jeff called.

"Oh....I have to go now, Taker. Bye and thanks again."

"No problem."

Lissa walked over to where Jeff and the others were standing. They all looked curious. Lissa sighed.

"He saved me from Punk and then he told me a story about Owen."

"Oh?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, it was about how excited he was to be able to see me again that day. Apparently, he told all the guys in the locker room that I was coming to visit."

"Awe. That sounds like Owen." Jeff said.

"I know." Bella said.

"Come on, we should get to the arena for Raw." John said.

"Alright. Let's go." Lissa said.

They got into their rental cars and headed to the arena in Phoenix. When Lissa got there, she went to find Bret to tell him what had happened with Taker and Punk at the airport.

"He WHAT?!" Bret asked when she was done.

"Punk tried to kiss me and then Taker....kind of rescued me." Lissa told Bret.

"That son of a...I'm going to make him pay for this."

"No! Bret! Don't waste your time! You've got your match at Wrestlemania to think about."

"I don't care about that right now! Right now, all I care about is protecting my family."

Bret then walked out of the locker room and headed to the ring. Lissa ran after him, but she wasn't quite fast enough. _Oh, god. Now what am I supposed to do?_ Lissa thought. Bret was out in the ring, mic in hand. Lissa wanted to go too, but she was scared as hell at the moment.

"Now, I'm not out here to talk to Vince McMahon for once. Right now, I want CM Punk out here." Bret said.

Backstage, Punk was standing there, smirking at Lissa. Then he walked out to the ring and stood face to face with the Hitman.

"What do you want?" Punk asked.

"I want a match with you." Bret said.

"Why would you, a broken down, beaten, battered old man, want a match with me, the straight edge superstar CM Punk?"

"Because, you good for nothing Chicago jackass, you've hastled my family one too many times."

"Your family?"

"Lissa."

"She's not your family."

"Not by blood, but she is my family."

Just then, Lissa herself came out and got in the ring and stood next to Bret and glared at Punk.

"If Bret's going to have a match against you, then I'm going to be in his corner."

"Oh, you are, are you?"

"Yes. I'm going to sit there and watch you get your good for nothing ass kicked."

"Oh, come on, Lissa. That wouldn't be fair. All your friends are going to be in my corner."

"THEY'RE WHAT?!" Lissa yelled.

Just then, John, Kristine, Bella, and Jeff all came out. Lissa was glaring at them all. She was mad and not sure what to think now.

"ARE YOU GUYS ON HIS SIDE?!" Lissa yelled at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kristine yelled.

"PUNK, WHAT ARE YOU TELLING HER?" Bella asked.

"Lissa, we're all on Bret's side." John said.

"Especially me. I wouldn't be on Punk's side for anything." Jeff said.

"OK. I can relax now." Lissa said.

Just then, Vince McMahon's music hit. Bret and Lissa both glared at him. _This can't be good._ Lissa thought.

"Alright, Bret. You want a match with Punk tonight? You got it." he said.

"Good."

"But....one thing first....it has to be No Holds Barred." Lissa said.

She looked at Bret who caught her eye and nodded. Bret knew that look. Lissa had a plan.

"Done." Vince said.

Then everyone left the ring. When they got backstage, Lissa walked away from them and went looking around. She knew that Undertaker was a friend of Bret's and that he didn't like CM Punk all that much. Plus, she needed time to think things over. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Owen looking at her with a look that said: "This plan better work." She sighed, still totally unsure of what she was going to do about that whole aspect of her life. She still couldn't bring herself to go to Calgary and visit his grave and she knew it.

* * *

_**Sorry the ending is so bad, but I'm tiered. Anyeay, please read and review. Check out Enigmagirl's and CenaGurl's stories too. They're awesome. OK. BYEZ! ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Owen's Story**

_**Here is another chapter of this. Hope you guys like it and thanks so much to CenaGurl for helping me out. Also, thanks so much for all your Reveiws. See ya at the bottom.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Lissa continued to walk through the arena, looking for the Undertaker. Finally, after about an hour, she gave up and sat down. _Great. Where is he when I need him?_ she wondered. Suddenly, Undertaker stepped out of the shadows. Lissa stood up and backed off. She was scared because she hadn't even heard him coming.

"It's OK. I'm not here to hurt you, Lissa." Taker said.

"Um, OK. I....well, I need your help." Lissa answered.

"Oh? What's happening?"

"Well, Bret challenged CM Punk to a match and....it's No Holds Barred....and well...."

"Say no more. I'll help."

"Thanks."

Just then, everyone else came running up to see where Lissa had got to. They all looked releived when they saw she was with Taker.

"Lissa! There you are!" Bret said

"Hi." Lissa said.

"Don't run off like that!" Jeff said.

"You worried us all." Kristine said.

"Sorry." Lissa said.

"Hello, Hitman. It's been awhile." Taker said.

"Hey, Taker." Bret said.

"Hold up. You two know each other?" John asked.

"Uh, yeah. We worked together awhile ago." Bret said.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot." Jeff said.

"You were working there when....?" Bella asked.

"Kind of." Jeff said.

"Weren't you a jobber back then Jeff?" Bret asked.

"Yes." Jeff said, "They used me to make people like Bret, Shawn, and Taker look good."

Everyone laughed. Then Lissa explained what she had talked to Taker about. Bret nodded, knowing that he needed all the help he could possibly get.

"I knew you had a plan." Bret told Lissa with a smile.

"Hey, you're like my family Bret." Lissa said.

Bret hugged Lissa and then, after saying goodbye to Taker, they headed back to the locker room. Not long after that, they had to get ready for the match. The girls all decided to wear Hart Foundation t-shirts. When they were dressed, they all looked like an army. Then the girls walked to the curtian and waited. Taker was there already.

"When you guys need me, I'll be there." he said.

"OK." Lissa said, "And thank you."

"Awe. Lissa and Mark sitting in a tree." Bret said.

"Bret, not funny." Taker said, while Lissa blushed.

"Awe. Taker likes Lissa." Jeff said.

Bella slapped him upside the head, but before anyone could say anything they all had to go to the ring. They walked out and came face to face with Punk.

"Now, now this isn't fair, Hart." he mouthed at Bret

Bret shurgged and started beating up Punk. It wasn't long before Punk lifted Bret onto his shoulders. Lissa screamed and climbed into the ring.

"PUT HIM DOWN! NOW!" Lissa shouted.

"Alright, I will." Punk said.

Then he did the GTS to Bret. Lissa screamed. John jumped into the ring and did the Attitude Adjustment to him. Jeff followed it up with a Swanton Bomb. Lissa was crouched by Bret and she was crying. _It's like......it's like Owen all over again._ she thought.

"BRET! GET UP!" Lissa yelled.

Surprisingly, Punk was able to get up from both moves. He advanced on Lissa who backed off and ran into the turnbuckles. _Oh, god. No one's going to help me now._ She thought. However, before Punk could even get close the lights went out and there was the sound of a bell. When the lights came back on, Taker was in front of Lissa. He grabbed Punk and Tombstoned him.

Then Kristine and Bella got involved. Bella gave Punk a Twist of Fate. He got up again. Taker got Lissa out of the ring while Kristine grabbed Punk and threw him out of the ring. Then she threw him into a spotlight. Punk just laid there, motionless.

"But...what about Bret...?" Lissa asked, "We can't just leave him there!"

Just then, the medics came out. After sending John and Kristine and the others back to the locker room. They worked on Bret and CM Punk. Lissa was back in the locker room, crying into Taker's chest because of what had happened to Bret. Just then, Kristine came running up.

"Lissa! He's in a coma! I put CM Punk in a coma! And don't worry, Bret's fine. He's just sleeping." she said.

"Oh, thank god!" Lissa said.

Then Lissa's cell phone rang. It was John, who had gone to the hospital with Bret, calling to let them to let them know that Bret was awake and asking for her. Lissa was so relieved that she started crying all over again. Taker, Kristine and Lissa all headed to the hospital.

* * *

_**Sorry it was short, but it's hard to write this thing at times. Anyway, please read and reveiw. Bye! ^_^**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Owen's Story**

Hey, guys. Here's the next chapter. It's kinda sad at the end, but it's good. Thanks to CenaGurl for her help. I will see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

When Lissa, Taker, and Kristine arrived at the hospital, they raced into Bret's room. Lissa however froze in the doorway. There was Owen, standing at the foot of the bed, staring at his older brother, looking worried. Lissa backed away. _It's all my fault._ She thought, _Owen won't move on and now look what I've done to his brother._

"I-I'm sorry. I can't stay here..." she said.

Then she took off running. Kristine, John, Bella, and Jeff all looked at each other. They wanted to follow but just as they were about to, Taker stopped them and said he'd do it. Then he left.

"Um, guys, I think a certian Deadman has a crush on Lissa." Bella said.

"I know. Hey, do you guys think he could be the one to help Lissa through this whole thing?"John wondered.

"He might just be." Kristine said.

"That would be neat. Contrary to what most people think, Mark's got a big heart." Jeff said.

"You wouldn't know it. Most people just see him as the big bad Deadman." Bella said.

"Luckily for us, we aren't most people and we see the nice side of him." John said.

"I know what you mean, bro." Kristine said.

"Guys, look at the weather! It's getting awful nasty out there." Bella said.

Everyone looked out the window and gasped. It was pouring rain and thunderstorming. All they could do was pray that Taker found Lissa before she froze to death out there. Meanwhile, Taker felt like he had run all over town looking for Lissa and he was starting to worry. The weather had gotten worse and the rain that now fell on him was a cold rain._ Lissa where did you go? _he thought desperately. Then he gasped. Standing in front of the entrance to a back alley, smiling at him, was Owen. Taker sighed, thinking he was losing his mind. Owen was pointing down the alleyway. _OK, this is way too weird....it's like he's telling me where to find her._ He thought.

Ignoring the fact that he was probably halluncinating, Taker ran into the alleyway and gasped when he found Lissa unconcious. Not only that, but it appeared that someone had beat her up. He also noticed that the locket that was her last gift from Owen, was once again broken. Rage coursed through him at the thought of Lissa being hurt. He reached out and touched her tear-stained cheek with his hand. Lissa woke with a start and looked at him.

"Taker, it's you." she said.

"Yeah, it's me." he said, "Are you alright?"

Lissa sat up and the heart-shaped piece of the locket hit the ground and fell open. Lissa burst into tears at the sight of Owen, Martha, Oje, Athena, and even Lissa herself looking so happy, oblivious to the event that was about to occurr and shatter the peace.

"Talk to me, Lissa." Taker said.

"It was Punk. I came running in here and he was waiting. He told me he knew I'd run. Then he beat me up. I guess the locket got broken again." Lissa explained.

Then she burst into tears and was shocked when Taker helped her to her feet and picked her up. She clung to him and cried, looking up long enough to see that Taker was crying too. Lissa's mind snapped back to that horrible night in Kanas City and she remembered something that she had long forgotten. The look on the Undertaker's face. His eyes had been filled with tears and he looked ready to break down any moment. It was then that she realized that she wasn't the only one who had lost Owen. Everyone had. _How could I have been so selfish?_ She wondered as she fell asleep. _  
_

OK, that's all for now. The ending is like sad and cute all at once. Anyway, please read and review and I will add more soon. Just an FYI to you guys: I tend to get really emotional when writing this so that's why sometimes there's a long gap between updates. Anyway, read, reveiw, favorite whatever. Check out Enimgagirl's and CenaGurl's stories too. Byez ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Owen's Story**

Here's the next chapter.

Thanks to CenaGurl and Enigmagirl for the help.

Thanks for the reviews. You guys rule

See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When Lissa woke up, she was in an unfarmiliar hotel room. She sat up and looked around._ What in the world? Where am I?_ She wondered. She looked on the nightstand and saw that the locket was sitting there with another new chain on it. She picked it up and just stared at it, tears welling up in her eyes. The heart shaped piece had been broken in half when it had hit the ground.

"Hey, you're awake." Taker's voice said from the shadows.

Lissa jumped and looked around. Taker stepped out into the open so that she could see him. Lissa looked up at him, wiping her tears away.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. The last thing I remember is wondering how I could be so selfish." Lissa said.

"What would make you think you're selfish, Lissa?"

"It's just....I'm acting like I'm the only one who has lost Owen and that's not true. Everyone has. Bret, Martha, Athena, Oje, and even you. You all lost him too."

"We did, you're right. You are not a selfish person though."

"I'm only now realizing that I'm not alone."

"No, you're not. You've got Jeff, Kristine, Bella, John, Bret and I here for you."

"OK. Um, why were you crying in the alleyway?"

"Because I was angry at Punk for hurting you."

"Oh, well, thanks a lot for helping me."

"It was no problem." he said.

Then he looked at the locket in Lissa's hand and then noticed she had been crying.

"Lissa, if you leave that with me, I'll get it fixed for you."

"Um, are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry, I won't steal it."

"OK."

Then she handed the locket over and got out of the bed. She noticed she was still wearing her wet clothes so she decided to head back to the hotel room and change. She thanked Taker one more time and then left and headed down the hall to her room. When she walked in she peeled her wet clothes off and then took a hot shower before getting dressed. She was just about to lay down and listen to music when her cellphone beeped, letting her know that there was a text message there. When she opened it the message read: _**Come to hospital. Bret wants to see you.**_ Lissa sighed and then headed to the hospital.

When she got there an hour later, everyone was standing outside Bret's room waiting for her. They all seemed relieved when they saw her come in. She walked into Bret's room without saying anything to them.

"Lissa! Thank God you're safe!" Bret said.

"Yeah....um, someone helped me." Lissa answered.

"Really?"

"Um, yeah. It was Taker. If he hadn't found me....well, yeah."

"Where did you go, Lissa?"

Lissa sighed and then told Bret the whole story from start to finish, including how Punk had been waiting in the alleyway to jump her. Bret sighed. _God, this guy won't take no for an answer. _he thought. Then he thought about how Taker had rushed to Lissa's aid so fast. _I think....he might just be able to help Lissa through this. _he thought. For her sake, he really hoped so.

"Bret? You alright?" Lissa asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking about what you said about Taker." Bret said.

"Oh, OK."

She stayed there for the rest of the day. Finally, when visiting hours ended, everyone went back to the hotel room. Lissa was lost deep in thought, but it actually wasn't Owen she was thinking about. She was shocked to find herself thinking about Undertaker. Lissa sighed, secretly hoping that something, anything would happen between the two, even though she didn't think it was likely that Taker would ever like her that way. Lissa was snapped out if her thoughts by Kristine.

"Lissa, you alive in there?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I am. What's up?" Lissa asked.

"I think I know why you're seeing Owen."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Why then?"

"I've watched enough Supernatural to know that ghosts only appear to people who haven't said goodbye. It's like there's unfinished business or something."

Everyone except Lissa started laughing._ Great. It's the whole goodbye thing all over again. I can't do it yet! I'm not ready._ She thought.

"I knew letting her watch that show was a really bad idea." John said.

"Actually guys....she might be right. I didn't go to Owen's funeral so I didn't get to say goodbye to him." Lissa said.

"Why didn't you go? Didn't Martha ask you to?"

"Yes, she did, but I didn't want my last ever memory of Owen to be him laying lifeless in a coffin. It was bad enough that I watched him die!" Lissa said.

"OK. Well, that's understandable." Jeff said.

Lissa sighed and bit back the words that were threatening to burst out. She felt like she was all alone again. Tears filled her eyes and Bella slapped Jeff.

"OW! Lissa, don't cry. I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Jeffro, you were just trying to make me feel better."

Then she hugged Jeff. They all headed back to the hotel. Lissa walked into her room and was shocked to see the locket sitting on the bed. Next to it, was a beautiful black rose. Lissa walked over and picked the rose up and sniffed it. It smelled just like a white rose or a red one. she put it in a glass of water and then put the locket around her neck. Lissa then changed out of her clothes and into her pyjamas.

She flopped down on the bed and checked her phone for messages. She was shocked to find a message from Martha Hart on the phone. Martha asked that she come to Calgary because they had heard all about her from Owen eleven years ago and she, Oje, and Athena wanted to finally meet her face to face. Lissa sighed, wondering how the hell Martha had even gotten her number. She fell asleep thinking that she'd call back in the morning and thinking that she had to thank Taker for fixing the locket. For the first time since being back with Bret and her friends, Lissa actually fell asleep and had no nightmares.

_

* * *

_

That's all for now. Hope you guys like. Please R&R and check out CenaGurl and Enigmagirl's stories too. Byez ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Owen's Story**

Here's another chapter of this. Hope you guys like.

Thanks so much for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The next morning when she woke up, she decided to get dressed and go find Taker. What he had done for her was sweet and she wanted to thank him for it. She called down to the front desk and asked for his room number. When she got it, she hung up the phone and headed down the hall. _God, what would Owen say if he could see me doing this? _Lissa thought, _My luck Big Brother Protective Mode would kick in and he'd go nuts._ She laughed out loud at the idea of Owen protecting her from Taker, who had been a friend of his. Lissa knocked on the door. When it opened a few seconds later, Taker stood there. To Lissa's shock, he was shirtless.

"Hi, Lissa." Taker said.

"Um, hi." Lissa said, "I just wanted to come by and....say thank you..."

"OK."

Then Lissa stood on tip-toe and kissed him on the cheek before walking down the hall and going back into her room. Taker sighed and shut the door and sat down on the bed. Something had been drawing him to Lissa since that day at the airport and now he thought he knew what it was. Back in her room, Lissa was thinking that she should call Martha, but she was afraid. She picked up the phone only to put it back down.

"What should I do?" she asked out loud.

_"Give it time and wait until you're ready." a farmiliar voice said._

Lissa turned and there was Owen. Seeing him was one thing, but having him talking to her was way too weird. She sat down on the bed and sighed. Calling Martha wasn't the only thing on her mind.

_"You're thinking about Mark aren't you?"_

"Uh, Owen, you're not going to go all Big Brother and like, haunt him if I tell you yes, are you?"

_"No."_

"OK, then yes. I was thinking about Taker....I mean Mark."

_OK, this is weird. I'm talking to the ghost of my "big brother"/best friend._ she thought. She hoped he wasn't mad at her for being stuck there.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

_"For what?" _

"You're stuck here because I'm too afraid to let you go!" Lissa yelled, bursting into tears.

_"Lissa, don't cry. It's not your fault. When you're ready, you'll do it."_

"Are you sure about that?"

_"No, I'm positive about that one, Little One. Until then, I'll be here. Keeping an eye on you. Just like I did that night that the CM Punk guy hurt you."_

"What do you...? Wait! Mark found me because you told him where to go, didn't you, Owen?"

_"Yeah. Poor Mark. He probably thought he was seeing things."_

Lissa laughed. Just then there was a knock at the door. When Lissa opened it, Bret, Bella, and Kristine stood there. Lissa looked over her shoulder and saw Owen still there, grinning. He waved to her and then disappeared.

"Was he here again?" Bret asked.

"Yeah, he was. And I--" Lissa stopped.

"What Lissa?"

"I talked to him."

The three of them looked at her in complete shock. Bret smiled at her, thinking that it was neat that his brother was around and still able to help her in some way. Lissa told them about the whole conversation and then she told them that she had actually kissed the Undertaker. Bella and Kristine gasped and Bret sighed.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"That's just...." Bella said

"Weird..." Kristine said.

"I knew this was coming." Bret said.

"How the hell?" Lissa asked.

"Just a feeling." Bret said with a shrug.

Lissa sighed. Between Taker, her friends, trying to get up the courage to call Martha, trying to bring herself to go to Owen's grave, and trying to hold off CM Punk's advances, her life had become more complicated then she had ever imagined it would be and she had no answers to any of it.

_

* * *

_

That's all for now. Read, Review etc. Suggestions are welcome. Hope you guys liked it!!! Please check out CenaGurl's and Enigmagirl's stories! And now, my bed is calling to me so I will see you guys later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Owen's Story**

Here is another chapter of this. I hope you guys like and thanks so much for all the reviews. See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Four months later, Lissa was still on the road with her friends. She was becoming a regular fixture on Raw too and the fans seemed to like the girl from Kanas City. Now though, Lissa had both CM Punk and the Miz trying to get her. To top it all off, she still had yet to talk to Martha. The only thing she had managed to find any sort of answer to was her situation with The Undertaker. She had finally come to the conclusion that she loved the man. She had only told Bella and Kristine about it though. Both suggested that she tell Bret, but Lissa shot that idea down._ That's all I need, Bret to go all Big Brother on him._ she thought. Lissa arrived at the John Labatt Centre in London, Ontario. She was heading to Bret's locker room when she was stopped by the Miz.

"Hey, there Lissa. Off to see the over rated man?" he asked.

"Bret is not over rated. You are! Now back off!" Lissa snapped, not in the mood.

"Oh, a bit touchy are we?" he said.

"No. I just don't like assholes like you talking to me." Lissa answered.

Then she walked away from him. A few minutes later, she was stopped by the Straight Edge Society. Punk spilled the usual crap about how he could make Lissa forget all about Owen and Bret. Lissa didn't want to hear it anymore and tried to leave, only to be grabbed and held by Serena. Lissa squirmed and struggled, but Serena was surprisingly strong. Punk reached out and pulled the locket off. Lissa screamed. He looked at it.

"Awe, how cute." he said, "They treated you like the thirteenth child."

Then he threw the locket, sending it flying down the hallway. Lissa yelled louder. What they didn't know was that the locket had came to a stop at the feet of the Undertaker. He had picked it up and then looked around. _If the Miz or Punk hurts her, I'll kill them both._ he thought. Then he heard it, the unmistakeable sound of Lissa screaming. He became angry and made the lights flicker. It was just pure luck that Owen happened to be watching the whole scene. Lissa spotted him and laughed, getting a sudden idea.

"What's so funny?" Punk snapped at her.

"Well, turn around and you'll see." Lissa said.

Punk turned around and started screaming. He obviously thought that Owen was the one making the lights flash and flicker. Serena let go of Lissa and the three of them took off running. Lissa sighed in relief. The lights stopped flickering too and then a shadow fell over her.

"I believe this is yours, Little One." Said Taker's voice.

Lissa turned and saw Taker there, holding the locket out to her. Lissa took it and sighed. She put it on and then thanked Taker. Then once again, she stood on tip-toe and kissed him on the cheek. She walked away, thinking that Taker had to be helping her for some reason. When she got to Bret's locker room and walked in, she threw herself down on the couch with a sigh.

"Hey, Lissa." Bret said.

"Hey, Hitman." Lissa said.

"What took so long?"

"Oh. I ran into the Miz and then I had the misfortune to run into Punk....again."

"Oh, my god! What is up with that guy?"

"I don't know, but he's offically seen Owen and it made him run away screaming."

"That's my little bro." Bret said.

"And then.....Taker showed up."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he keeps helping me....and what's worse is.....I think....OK, I know.....I've fallen for him." Lissa said.

"So, that's what you haven't been telling me when I ask if something's up."

"I was afraid you'd go into Big Brother Mode if I said anything."

"He already got his lecture about not hurting you."

"What? When did this happen?"

"About a month ago." Bret said, "He came into my locker room and told me he loved you."

"Wow......OK, I need to go find him."

"Be careful out there, OK?"

"I will." Lissa said.

She left the locker room, only to run smack into CM Punk. _Oh, great. What is up with this guy? He's stalking me!_ she thought. Lissa tried to push past him and walk away, but Punk slammed her against the wall and covered her mouth, telling her that if she screamed, he'd hurt Bret. Lissa sighed and relaxed. After all, Bret getting hurt was the last thing she wanted to happen. Punk then proceeded to kiss Lissa and took sick pleasure in hearing her yell for him to stop. He even slapped her to get her to relax. After twenty minutes or so of having Punk force himself upon her, Lissa kneed him in the family jewels and took off, tears running down her face.

Lissa ran all the way outside and around to the back of the arena. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Her right cheek was throbbing. All she could think about was what Owen would do. Then she remembered that Bret would probably be just as mad and so would Taker and her friends. Lissa had no idea how long she had sat there before it started pouring rain. She didn't care at the moment, she'd rather freeze to death then let anyone see her upset and vulerable. However, it didn't take long for her to feel frozen. All she had on was her Hart Foundation T-Shirt, her sneakers, and a pair of shorts. Within moments, she was freezing cold and her vision was going blurry. This wasn't good. _Great. I'm going to get hypothermia and die._ She thought bitterly. She made to stand up, but stopped as a shadow fell over her.

"Go away." Lissa said.

"And leave you here to freeze? Not happening!" Said a voice.

Lissa looked up and saw Taker there. She tried to stand up, but it didn't work so Taker knelt down. Lissa looked up at him, still crying. She was shaking too because she was cold.

"Tell me what happened." Taker said.

"P-punk.....h-he was waiting.....I-I left Bret's locker room to come look for you and h-he ambushed me and tried to....." Lissa stopped, not knowing the reaction she was going to get.

"What?"

"He tried to rape me!!" Lissa said, bursting into tears, "I got away but....."

She looked up at Taker and instantly knew that he was enraged. His eyes had turned sea green and that was all it took for her to tell. Without a word, he pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Lissa. Then he scooped her up and walked back inside. Out of the corner of her eye, Lissa could see Owen there, smiling and nodding in approval.

"Lissa, there's something you need to know." Taker said.

"You love me." Lissa stated.

"How--?"

"Bret."

"OK. Yes, I love you..."

"I love you, too, Mark."

Then weakness and dizziness took over and Lissa passed out.

* * *

That's all for now. Extreme Rules was awesome. Tomorrow night is the draft!!! EEEK! I'm hoping Taker gets drafted to Raw since its coming to my Hometown in May and I would give anything to see him in the flesh. OK, enough of my ranting. Read, review, fave etc. Check out Enigmagirl's and CenaGurl's stories too. They're awesome!!! Bye!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Owen's Story**

Hey, you guys. Here's another chapter of Owen's Story XD! I hope you like it. Thanks so much to my WWE Sisters Diana and Jenny (CenaGurl and Enigmagirl) for all their help and encouragement. And thanks to everyone who reviews/reads this. See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

When Lissa woke up she found herself in the Undertaker's locker room. She sat up and looked around, but he wasn't actually there. She did see Owen though. He was looking at her with a worried expression. Before he could talk to her though, the door opened and Bret ran in followed by Taker.

"Oh, thank god!" Bret said when he saw her.

"I'm fine, Bret. Don't worry." Lissa said.

"You are really good at attracting trouble." Taker said.

"It's not her fault! Punk is presistant." Bret said.

"And there's that." Taker added.

Lissa laughed at them. Bret said he had to go and make a phone call. He left Lissa in the room with Taker.

"Are you sure you're OK?" he asked.

"Yeah. I meant it, by the way. When I said I loved you." Lissa told him.

"So did I, Lissa." Taker said.

Then the two kissed. Lissa was shocked at first, but then she kissed back. After five minutes, they pulled apart and Lissa sighed. She was happy, but she still had other things in her life that she had to worry about.

"You're still wondering what to do aren't you?" Taker asked.

"Yes." Lissa said with a sigh.

"Well, what's your heart telling you to do?"

"My heart is telling me to talk to Martha."

"Then do it."

"But I'm afraid.....what if she hates me or something?"

"Something tells me that won't be the case at all, Lissa."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Remember, she was the one who called you."

"Yeah."

Just then, Bret came back in. He asked Lissa to come with him since he needed to talk to her about something. Lissa nodded and said goodbye to Taker and then followed Bret back to his locker room.

"What's going on?" Lissa asked, "Did something happen?"

"Well, there's this girl I know. Her name is Kristina O'Conor. She's like a niece to me and was like a second daughter to Owen." Bret said.

"OK."

"She was there that night too, but she's taking it a lot harder than you are."

"Oh, my God....you mean....someone else was there and knows....?"

"Yeah. Anyway, John told her about you and now I've told you about her."

"Alright. I'm guessing you want us to get together and talk."

"If you can. See, the thing is, she lives in Kanas City not far from Kemper Arena."

Lissa froze. There was no way she could go back to Kanas City. She hadn't lived there since she was twelve. After her parents had died in the car crash, she'd been shipped off to live with her Dad's sister in Cameron, NC. She hated it there, other then meeting Jeff and Bella, so her aunt had shipped her off to her brother-in-law in West NewBerry. She hadn't liked it there much either, aside from being friends with the Cena family. When Lissa was eighteen, she had ran away to Texas in the middle of the night, because she had family there too. The only problem was, she had never found them.

"Bret....I don't know if I can....I mean I want to help, but...."

"When was the last time you were there?"

"I was twelve. My parents died not long after Owen did. I haven't been back since."

"Lissa, I think you need to do this. Kristina needs your help and you need to face this."

Lissa sighed._ He's right. I've spent too much time running from this._ She thought, _And plus, this poor girl sounds like she's in major trouble. _She looked at Bret and nodded, not saying a word.

"You'll do it?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've spent too much time running from my past." Lissa answered.

"I'm sure Taker will go with you if you ask him to."

"I think I'll do that."

She hugged Bret and left. She didn't even know Kristina and yet she felt that if she could do something to help the girl get through this, then she would do it. She was right when she had realized that she wasn't alone. _There are other people that know exactly how I feel._ She thought. When she arrived back in Taker's locker room, she found him where she had left him.

"Everything alright, Little One?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I have a favor to ask of you..." Lissa said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, see Bret knows this girl. She's from Kanas and her name is Kristina....."

"And you want me to come with you so you don't have to face this alone?"

"Um, basically yeah."

"Sure I will."

"Thank you." Lissa said, running up and flinging her arms around him.

"I love you, Lissa, of course I'm going to help you."

Lissa nodded and yawned. She suddenly felt tired. Taker suggested that they go back to the hotel room. Lissa agreed. They headed back there and it wasn't long before Lissa was fast asleep in bed with Taker beside her. The whole time this was happening, two people were watching them. Owen, who approved of the big step forward that Lissa had just taken, was smiling as he watched the two of them sleep. CM Punk was also watching, but he was anything but happy. He wanted Lissa for himself and now that she was with Taker, it was going to be harder than ever to get her.

* * *

Oh, crap. (curses Punk). Anyway, I hope you liked this and I will try to add more soon. Owen's B-day is coming up this Friday (sigh). Anyway, Read/Reveiw and check out my new Story, Magical Adventures. Byez!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Owen's Story**

(sigh) I decided to wait until today to post this chapter because it's Owen's birthday. He'd be 45 if he was still here so, Happy Birthday in Heaven, King of Harts. As always thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome and thanks to my WWE Sisters Diana and Jenny (Enigmagirl and CenaGurl) for encouraging me to start this story in the first place.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Lissa sighed. She was stretched out on the bed in her and Taker's hotel room. Tomorrow both of them would be headed off to Kanas City to meet Kristina and for Lisssa to come face to face with everything she had been running from for the last eleven years or so. She wasn't looking forward to it at all, but she knew it had to be done eventually and that she wouldn't be able to run away from it forever. She was lost in thought when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

_"Hi, is this Lissa Clarke." the voice on the other end asked._

"Yes. Who is this?"

_"This is Martha Hart. I'm Owen's wife."_

"Ms. Hart.....I didn't expect to hear from you. I did get your message it's just....."

_"You weren't sure what to do?"_

"Yes, and then I decided to call you, but I didn't know what to say....and I was afraid."

_"Why?"_

"I thought you would hate me because......I was there when...."

_"No, Lissa. I can't hate you for that. No one knew what was going to happen."_

"Thank you for not being mad. I'm assuming you're calling to ask when I'm going to come meet you and your children?"

_"Yes. You should know, Owen talked about you all the time. You were like his little sister that he never had. Everytime you sent a letter or a card he would sit us all down and read it to us."_

"He.....did that?"

_"Yes. Then he bought that locket to give to you next time they stormed through Kanas City. I was shocked when it was still in his bag so I gave it to Bret."_

"I know. I have it now."

_"Good. Oje and Athena still ask about you. They want to know why you haven't written."_

"They still ask about me? Really?"

_"Yes. When I called you the first time they told me to tell you to hurry your butt to Calgary, but I didn't. They really want to meet you, you know."_

"Well, I want to meet them too. Tomorrow I'm headed off to Kanas City to help out a friend of Bret's so, I'll come up to Calgary when I'm done there."

_"You would? Thanks."_

"No problem. Thanks for calling me."

_"It was no problem, Lissa. We'll see you soon then?"_

"For sure. Bye, Ms Hart, and thanks again."

_"Call me Martha...and you're welcome. Bye."_

Lissa hung up feeling as though a huge weight had finally been lifted off her shoulders. Just as she was putting her cellphone away, Taker came back in. He noticed her change in demenor.

"You look happy." he said.

"I got a phone call from Martha Hart." Lissa answered.

"Oh? And what did she say?"

"Oje and Athena want to meet me. Owen used to read them all the letters and cards I'd send to him and they were getting worried because I haven't written them since--"

"Wow. So, are you going to go?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Would you come with me there too?"

"Of course I will." Taker said.

Lissa got up and flug her arms around him again. Then they kissed. They were interupted by a knock on the door. When Lissa opened it, she screamed. Bret staggered in and he was beat up pretty badly.

"Bret! Oh, god! What happened?" Lissa shrieked as she wrapped an arm around his left side.

Taker supported him on his other side and together they got him to the bed. They carefully laid him down and then he looked at Lissa.

"Punk...." was all he could get out before he passed out.

Lissa stood up and headed for the door, but Taker stopped her.

"Don't. He wants you to find him." Taker said.

"I don't care if it's a trick or not! He hurt Bret!" Lissa said.

Then she headed out the door and down the hall. Lissa was fuming when she finally found Punk, Serena, and Luke in the lobby of the hotel an hour later.

_"Lissa, this is a bad idea." Owen's voice told her._

She ignored him and glared at Punk. After a staredown, he moved fast and grabbed her.

"You're mine now!" he said.

"THE HELL I AM!" Lissa shouted, "I'M WITH TAKER!"

"Oh, really? And where is he now if he cares so much?"

"He's with Bret, who is nearly dead thanks to you."

"Ah, yes, your little friend the Hitman. He's a washed up has been, but still....I had fun beating him to within an inch of his life." Punk said

Lissa got angry at both him and herself_. Owen, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you._ She thought. Then she struggled against Punk, not wanting to be there anymore. He was too strong for her though. Lissa sighed and gave in.

"HEY!" Bella's voice yelled.

"Let her go, Punk." Kristine's voice added.

"Unless you want your ass kicked within an inch of _your_ life." John and Jeff said.

Punk let her go and turned toward the four of them. He smirked, thinking that they could never beat him up as bad as he had beaten Bret.

"Lissa, get out of here." Jeff said.

Lissa nodded and ran back up to the room. When she got there, it was chaos. Paramedics werre there working on Bret and Taker looked exactly like he did on the night of May 23, 1999. He was about to lose his composure.

"NO! Not him too!" Lissa shouted.

The next thing she knew she had dropped to her knees on the floor and was crying. Then Taker had picked her up and hugged her close to him, allowing her to cry as much as she wanted to. All she could think about was what would happen if she lost Bret too.

_"Lissa, it's going to be alright." Owen's voice told her._

She looked around, but didn't see him. She was confused. _Why isn't he showing himself?_ she wondered. Then she realized it. There were way too many people in the room right now.

"Lissa...." Bret whispered suddenly.

"Bret! Thank god!" Lissa said.

"Go to Kanas City tomorrow still....I'll be OK here. I'll meet you and Taker in Calgary alright?"

Lissa nodded. She didn't want to leave now, but she knew if she didn't that she'd never be able to do this again and she wouldn't be able to help Kristina either and, although the two had never met, she wanted to help.

"Deadman, keep her safe please?" Bret said.

"Of course, Bret." Taker said.

Then they wheeled Bret from the room just as everyone else came in unharmed aside from brusied knuckles. Lissa smiled as Jeff explained that Punk was worse off then Bret and would be lucky if he ever woke up. Just then, John screamed.

"What's the matter, John?" Lissa asked.

"It's....it's him.....but he supposed to be...."

Lissa looked where John was staring and laughed. Owen was standing there, smiling in spite of it all. He could tell that John was shocked. Jeff was too. He was staring open-mouthed at the spot.

"But....Owen's.....how....?" Jeff managed.

_"I can't go until Lissa's ready to say goodbye to me." he said._

"Krissy was right." John said.

"Yeah. Looks like it." Jeff said.

Bella, Kristine, Taker, and Lissa were all laughing. Later that night, everyone left and Lissa put Bret in the back of her mind as she fell asleep. She had to be fully focused for the next day.

* * *

Once again, happy birthday to Owen. He may be gone, but he isn't forgotten! Read and Review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Owen's Story**

Here is the next chapter of this. I'm in the mood to write this so.....hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. Special thanks to Jenny and Diana (Enigmagirl and CenaGurl), my WWE Sisters for all the encouragement.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The next morning when Lissa woke up, it was still dark out. She glanced at the clock which read 3 AM. For the first time in awhile, she had had nightmares. The first one was about Owen and the second one was about her parents, who had died in a car crash two years to the day after Owen did. Lissa sat up quietly and went into the bathroom. She splashed water in her face to get the sweat off and when she looked in the mirror she saw Owen reflected there, looking worried. She poked her head out the bathroom door and noticed Taker sleeping with his arm over his eyes.

"I'll never understand what he sees in me." She whispered.

_"Lissa, quit putting yourself down." Owen told her._

"Sorry, Owen. I know you never did like hearing me talk bad about myself." Lissa said.

_"And you're not to blame for any of the stuff that's happened in your life. Understand?" _

"Yes, Owen. I understand."

_"Good. Now head back to sleep, alright?"_

"OK." Lissa said.

She went and laid back down just as quietly as she had gotten up. She snuggled closer to Taker and put her head on his chest. Lissa fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. Owen saw the whole scene and smiled.

_"You'd better take care of her, Mark. Otherwise, she might not make it through the next little while." he whispered before disappearing._

The next thing Lissa knew, she was being shaken awake by Taker. She opened her eyes and then pulled the blanket over her head. The sun was out now and it was really bright.

"Lissa, get up. We have to catch the plane in two hours." Taker said.

"I don't think I can do this." Lissa said, poking her head out of the blanket.

Taker realized she was crying. He reminded her that everything was going to be alright and that he'd help her all he could. All he wanted was for her to be able to be happy and as long as she held onto the pain, that would never happen. Lissa sighed and then hugged Taker. Then she got up and took a shower. When she got out, she put on her Hart Foundation t-shirt and a pair of jeans and she braided her hair too. She stepped out of the bathroom. Taker was making sure they had everything.

"Well, don't you look beautiful." he said.

"Oh, please." Lissa said, looking down at herself, "I am not beautiful."

"I beg to differ." Taker answered her.

Lissa was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. When she opened it, Bella, Kristine, Jeff, and John all stood there, looking upset and happy at the same time.

"Hey, guys why so sad?" Lissa asked.

"You're leaving." Bella whispered.

"We're going to miss you." Kristine said.

"You know you can call and talk to us anytime." Jeff said.

"At least we know you'll be in safe hands." John said.

"Thanks, guys. I'll miss you too. How is Bret?" Lissa asked.

"He's out of it, but he'll be alright." Jeff said.

"Will you guys tell him goodbye for me? And tell him I'll see him in Calgary?" Lissa asked.

"Consider it done." John said.

Then all of them hugged Lissa at the same time. By this time, she was crying and so were Bella and Kristine. Eventually, they stopped hugging and Lissa and Taker walked out of the room. Lissa's mind was off in another zone. She was thinking about everything: Owen, her parents, Bret, meeting Martha, leaving her friends, and of course somehow falling in love with Undertaker too.

"Lissa? Are you alright?" Taker asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about everything that's happened since I got here." Lissa said.

"A lot has changed for you, hasn't it?" Taker asked.

"Yeah." she said, holding his hand.

They got into a taxi and headed to the airport. Two hours later, they were on a plane bound for Kanas City, MO. Lissa eventually fell asleep and had the nightmare about her parents all over again.

_Twelve year old Lissa was in the backseat of her parents' car. It was May 23, 2001 and they were on their way home from dinner. Lissa was depressed as it was. She had lost her best friend/big brother two years ago and it had changed her. Once happy and outgoing, Lissa had become quiet, shy and timid. She wouldn't let anyone get close to her in case they left her too._

_"Lissa." her Mom Angel said, "I know it's hard, but Owen wouldn't want you to be sad."_

_"I know, but he's not here and it's hard." Lissa said._

_"Don't worry, sweetheart. He's watching over you." her Dad Jake said, taking his eyes off the road for a second._

_"JAKE! LOOK OUT!" Angel yelled._

_That was the last thing Lissa remembered. She woke up in the hospital and her Aunt was there._

_"Where are Mom and Dad?" she asked._

_"Lissa.....there was a horrible car accident....your parents' car collided with an eighteen wheeler." her aunt explained._

_"So, where are they?" Lissa asked._

_"They.....didn't make it......they're with Owen now." her aunt answered._

Lissa woke with a start and noticed Taker looking at her, worried about her. Lissa sighed and told him what had happened and when it had happened. Taker was shocked. _Losing Owen was hard enough for her.....and then to have that happen exactly two years later._ he thought. He hugged Lissa and told her that it was going to be awhile before they got there.

"OK. I'll try and go back to sleep." Lissa said.

She fell asleep within seconds. Next thing she knew, Taker was shaking her and telling her that they had arrived in Kanas. Lissa sighed. She was back home again after all this time wheather she wanted to be or not and it wasn't going to be easy being back here.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. RIP King of Harts. We miss you!!! Read and Review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Owen's Story**

Hey, guys. Here is the next chapter of Owen's Story. I hope you guys like it. I will see ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The first day they were there, Lissa just wanted to relax, so she stayed in the hotel room with Taker all day and they watched movies and did other stuff. The next day, when Lissa woke up she went and showered and dressed. When she came out of the bathroom, Taker was up and dressed. Lissa looked out the window and could see Kemper Arena in the distance. She sighed and turned to Taker.

"I want to go to the arena." she said.  
"Right now? Are you sure?" Taker asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure, Deadman." she answered.  
"Alright then. Let's go."

Taker took her hand and the two of them walked out of the hotel and off in the direction of Kemper Arena. The closer they got, the more nervous Lissa got. She squeezed Taker's hand as they approached it. Taker could see that she was afraid.

"Lissa, if you're not ready you don't have to do this now." he said.  
"No. I-I'm OK, Deadman." Lissa said.

They went up the steps and Lissa took a deep breath before opening the door. She stepped inside and Taker followed her. Lissa looked around and then walked to where the ring had been on the night of Owen's death. She looked up into the rafters and there he was, staring down at her. Then she noticed someone sitting in the spot where the ring had been. She was shocked.

"Hey." Lissa called out.

The person looked up. It was a girl and she had black hair and hazel eyes. She stood up and Lissa noticed that she was thin and tall too.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.  
"I'm Lissa Clarke. Are you Kristina O'Conor?" Lissa asked.  
"Yes, and you're Uncle Bret's friend right?" Kristina asked.  
"Yeah. And this is Mark Calaway." Lissa said.  
"Oh.....wow.....its Undertaker." Kristina said.  
"Yeah. He's kind of.....helping me out." Lissa said, "So, what are you doing here?"  
"I had a fight with my Dad. I'm originally from Forks, Washington, but I had to move here because my Mom died and I hate it."  
"So, before that, the last time you were here was--" Lissa said.  
"May 23, 1999." Kristina finished.  
"Wow..." Lissa whispered.  
"What about you?" Kristina asked.  
"I lived here from the time I was born until I was twelve." Lissa said.  
"So, you saw it too?" Kristina asked.  
"I did and it hurt. When I found out he had died, it hurt more, because I had been talking to him just before the show began and I told him to be careful. I was angry at him for the first little while because I thought he didn't listen to me." Lissa said.  
"Wow...." Kristina said, "You know it's nice to meet someone who knows how it feels."  
"I know." Lissa said, "We aren't the only ones here. He's above us right now on the catwalk where he fell from."  
"He is?" Kristina asked.  
"Sure. Look up and see if you can see him." Taker said, looking up.

Lissa and Kristina looked up and Kristina let out a huge scream of total delight. She could see Owen too. He came down and stood in front of them.

_"Kristina, you need to understand, I didn't mean to die." Owen said.  
_"I know, Owen." Kristina said, bursting into tears.

Lissa didn't think twice before pulling Kristina into a hug. Ten minutes later, Kristina calmed down and the two stopped hugging. That was when Lissa noticed the Hart Foundation Bracelet on Kristina's wrist.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked.  
"Oh. It's a Christmas present I got from Owen and Bret in 1996. He pranked me." Kristina said.  
"Yeah. That sounds like him." Lissa and Taker said at the same time.

Kristina laughed and then the three of them stood there, talking about everything they could think of. Taker told them about Owen's pranks and it got them all laughing so hard they were almost crying.

"Hey, what's that?" Kristina asked, pointing at the locket that hung around Lissa's neck.  
"Oh, this? Just a present. Owen actually meant to give it to me that night, but he forgot, so I didn't get it until a few months ago."  
"Oh. It's pretty." Kristina said.  
"Thanks." Lissa answered.

Then she pulled it off and opened it so Kristina could see the pictures on the inside.

"Wow. You all look so happy." she said.  
"And totally oblivious too." Lissa added, "Let's get out of here and we'll go somewhere to eat, OK?"  
"Sounds good to me. Come on, Taker." Krsitina said.  
"I'll meet you two outside in a bit." Taker said.

The two girls nodded and headed outside. Owen reappeared as soon as they walked away. He was smiling.

_"Thanks for helping Lissa out." he said_.  
"No problem, Owen. I'm going to take care of her, don't you worry about that."  
_"She's in safe hands. Thank goodness."  
_"What is that supposed to mean?"  
_"CM Punk followed you guys here. Be careful."  
_"He _what?_ Why?"  
_"Simple. He wants Lissa, but not because he loves her. He wants her because you have her."  
_"Great. Jealous much?"  
_"Very. Just....keep her safe, alright?"  
_

Taker nodded. Just then, Kristina came running back inside. She looked panicked and she was crying too.

"Kristina, what happened?" Taker asked.  
"Punk....showed up....he grabbed Lissa as she was walking out the door."  
"He what?" Taker and Owen said at the same time.  
"We have to find her!" Kristina said.  
"Don't panic." Taker said  
"Where could he have taken her though?" Kristina asked.  
"I don't know." Taker said, "Owen, do you of anywhere Lissa would go....besides here I mean?"  
_"Um.....the cemetary across town! It's where her parents are buried!"  
_"Thanks, Owen." Kristina said.

The two sprinted out of the arena and decided to run all the way across the city to the Cemetary. Sure enough, they found Lissa knelt by a grave, looking unharmed. Taker ran up.

"Lissa, are you OK?" he asked.

By way of answering, Lissa turned to him. Kristina and Taker both gasped. Her shirt was ripped and she looked beat up. Taker scooped her up and then him and Kristina left the Cemetery and took Lissa to the closest hospital. It was while they were there that Kristina's Dad phoned and freaked on her. Kristina sighed and hung up.

"I have to go, but please find a way to let me know how she is?" Kristina said.  
"I will." Taker said.

Kristina left and Taker sat next to Lissa's bed. She was asleep for now so he decided to call down to Toronto and see how everyone was doing down there. Bret freaked when he said that Punk had followed him and freaked more when he explained that Lissa was in the hospital.

"I'm coming up there." he said.  
"Alright. See you soon, Hitman." Taker said.

He hung up and then just sat there and stared at the sleeping Lissa. Punk was going to pay for this one if it was the last thing Taker ever did. A few hours later, when Bret got there he agreed and said that he would help Taker out any way he could.

"This guy is really starting to majorly piss me off." Bret said.

"Now you know what he does to the rest of the world." Taker said.

Bret laughed and the two sat there and talked while they waited for Lissa to wake up.

* * *

That's it for now. Hope you guys liked it. Man, I hate CM Punk! He's so.....argh! LOL. Anyway, going to see Raw Live this Sunday with my friend Jenny (Enigmagirl)! I can't wait XD! Anyway, read/review and I will see you guys later!


	17. Chapter 17

**Owen's Story**

Here is the next chapter of this. I'm getting down to the end of this one (cries). I had fun doing it. It was nice to use my talent to honor Owen.

Also, thanks so much to the loyal reviewers that I have had throughout this.

Thanks especially to my WWE Sisters Enigmagirl and CenaGurl for telling me to do it in the first place.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

When Lissa woke up, she was shocked and confused to find herself in the hospital. She was even more confused to find Bret there too. Both of them explained what had happened at Kemper Arena and Lissa gasped as it came back. She began to wonder if that place was jinxed or something. Both times she had been there, horrible things had happened to her.

"I am never going back there again." she said, "Both times I've been there, bad stuff has happened to me."

"That's understandable." Taker said.

"I'm going to give Kristina a call. She was worried about you." Bret said.

"Do me a favor would you, Bret? Tell her I want to keep in touch and that she can call me anytime she needs to talk." Lissa said.

"Alright. I'll be sure to let her know that." Bret said.

"Thanks, Hitman." Lissa said.

Bret nodded and left the room. Lissa looked up to find Taker staring at her. This was normal, but the look in his eyes while he did it wasn't. It was like he wanted to ask her something.

"Alright, Mark, what do you want to ask me?" she said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I can see it in your face. So, what's up?" Lissa asked.

"Um, well, there's something I wanted to ask....and all I can do is pray that you say yes." he answered.

Lissa gasped as he pulled a small box from his pocket. He even got down on one knee too. Lissa glanced around and saw Owen there, broad smile and all. He nodded in approval. Lissa sighed. Owen always wanted what was best for her and wanted her to do whatever it was that would make her happy. He had told her so in every single letter and card he had ever sent her. _Well, you're about to get your wish, Owen._ she thought

"Lissa, will you marry me?" Taker asked.

"Yes, Mark. I will!" Lissa answered.

He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed each other. Then Lissa leaned back and sighed. So much had changed for her since she had come to San Diego to speak to Bret. She had come face to face with the one thing she had been running from for the last eleven years and she was beginning to realize that she was ready to let Owen go and let him be at peace.

"Taker, I want to go to Calgary as soon as possible." she said.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm absoulutely sure. I need to do this." she said.

"Alright then." Taker said.

Just then, Bret came in and said that Kristina wished her luck and said that she'd call if she needed to talk. Then he noticed the ring on Lissa's finger and sighed.

"You ever do anything to hurt her and I will be on your ass so fast you won't know what hit you, Deadman." Bret said.

"Alright, guess I've been warned." Taker said.

"I'm headed back home tomorrow. So, Lissa if you're ready, now might be a good time." Bret said.

"OK. Tomorrow sounds fine." Lissa said.

Then she leaned back against the pillows and fell asleep. The next morning, the doctors let Lissa out of the hospital. Only then did Lissa realize what hospital she had actually been in. It was Truman Medical Centre, the same one that Owen had died in almost eleven years before.

"Taker, get me the hell away from here before I lose it, please?" she said.

"Lissa, I'm sorry. This was the closest hospital to the Cemetary, and I was only thinking about getting you help!" Taker said.

"I understand." Lissa said, "I'm not mad. I just need to get as far away from this building as possible."

"Alright. Let's head to the airport. Bret's waiting for us."

Lissa nodded and climbed onto the back of Taker's motorcycle. She hesitated before wrapping both her arms around him and hanging on tight. They headed off to the airport. Taker going as fast as he could. He knew Lissa wanted to get out of her hometown as fast as she could. They met Bret inside, and about an hour later, the three of them were on a plane bound for Calgary, Alberta, Canada.

* * *

There's going to be at least two more chapters and probably an epilouge too. Hope you guys liked this one though. Read/Review and I will update again as soon as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

**Owen's Story**

I am kind of on an uploading spree. Here is the next chapter of Owen's Story. I hope you guys like it. It'll be 11 years tomorrow. It's scary how fast time goes. I will see you at the bottom and thanks so much for all the encouraging reviews and such thus far.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Several hours later, Lissa was being shaken awake by Taker. She sat up and looked out the window. They had arrived in Calgary. She stood up and got off the plane. Bret had decided to go with her to Martha's house since he knew Lissa was freaked, but he suggested that she spend the day relaxing and recovering and that they could go to Martha's tomorrw. So, she went to the hotel with Taker and they checked in. They spent the whole day sight seeing and when they got back to the hotel, they were both exhausted and it was late so they headed to bed to get some sleep. The next morning, Lissa had just gotten dressed when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and was shocked to find Bret there. She sighed. _Here goes nothing._ she thought.

"Taker, are you coming too?" Bret asked.

"I'm allowed?" Taker asked.

"Yeah. Martha knows you're with Lissa." Bret answered.

"Sure, I'll come. I owe Martha an explaination anyway." Taker said.

Lissa looked at him curiously, but he just shook his head. Then they went and got in Bret's car and drove to what had been Owen and Martha's dream house.

"Wow." Lissa said when she saw it, "What a beautiful place."

"Yeah. Owen and Martha designed it. Unfortunetly, Owen never got the chance to live here. He died a few days before they were supposed to move in." Bret said.

"Oh......that's awful." Lissa said.

Bret nodded and then the three of them walked to the front door. Bret knocked on it and Martha answered. She hugged Bret and then Bret introduced Lissa and Taker.

"It's great to finally meet you." Martha said to Lissa.

"Martha, can I speak with you?" Taker asked.

Martha nodded. Bret took Lissa inside and sat her down. The first difficult part was over. She had met Owen's wife. Ten minutes later, Martha and Taker walked in. Both were smiling.

"Did you fix your problem?" Bret asked.

"Yeah." Taker said.

"He explained to me why he wouldn't return my calls all those years ago." Martha said.

"I was still upset by the fact that I had overheard Owen talking about how nervous he was and not doing anything about it." Taker said.

Lissa nodded and the next thing she knew she was crying and Martha, Bret, and Taker were all hugging her, telling her it was alright. Bret told her that Owen would be proud and Martha and Taker agreed. They had just got Lissa calmed down when the front door opened.

"Mom, I'm home!" a voice called.

"In the living room, Oje." Martha called back.

Lissa's head shot up at the name Oje. She looked to the doorway and saw a boy that looked exactly like Owen except for the fact that his hair was black instead of blond.

"Mom, is this aunt Lissa?" he asked.

"Yes, and this is her friend. His name is Mark. He used to work with your father." Martha said.

"Hi, my name's Oje." the boy said.

Lissa was shocked when he hugged her. She wasn't expecting it.

"Dad talked about you a lot, aunt Lissa. He treated you like you were a part of the family." Oje told her.

Lissa nodded, not able to speak and Oje told her all about being all of seven and sitting there with his mother, his sister Athena on his lap, and his father and listening to his Dad read the letters and cards.

"We kept every one. They're in a box in the basement with the rest of his stuff." Oje said.

Before anyone could say another word the door opened and closed again. Two seconds later, a girl stood in the doorway. She looked like Martha, right down to the blond hair.

"Hey, Mom. My soccer practice went late and I.....hold on, is this aunt Lissa?" she asked.

"Yes." Lissa said, "I am."

"I'm Athena. Daddy talked about you all the time!" she said, "But why haven't you written us? Oje and I were worried about you!"

"I'm sorry, you two, but I'm still trying to deal with losing your Daddy. He was my Big Brother. I didn't write because I didn't know what to say."

Both of them hugged Lissa at that. They spent the whole day there just talking about everything. Taker got everyone laughing when he started talking about the pranks Owen used to pull on the guys. At one point, Lissa looked out the window at the bench on the porch that Owen had painted and saw him sitting there, beaming. She nodded at him and then turned back to the conversation. At about eleven that night, the kids had to go to sleep. They hugged their Mom, Lissa, and Bret and shook Taker's hand and then went to bed. Then Bret, Taker, and Lissa decided to head out. They got in Bret's car and drove back to the hotel. It wasn't until they got back that Lissa realized what day it was. She had been checking her cellphone for messages when she realized it. It was May 7, 2010. It would have been Owen's 45th birthday. She sighed.

"It's his birthday." she whispered to Taker.

"I know. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset you." Taker told her.

"Oh....well, thanks." she said, hugging him

Then she walked over to the window and stared out at the Calgary Skyline.

"Happy Birthday, Owen." Lissa whispered.

_"Thanks. You didn't forget after all." Owen answered back._

Lissa sighed and then went and changed into her pyjamas and got into bed and snuggled closer to the already sleeping Taker.

"Good night, Owen. I love you." she whispered.

_"I love you, too, Lissa. I'll watch over you." he said._

The last thing Lissa thought before falling asleep was that she was glad she had come to Calgary.

* * *

RIP King of Harts. It's been 11 years and everyone still misses you and probably wishes you were here. Anyway, please read/review. This story has at least two more chapters left to it before the end. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed working on it. R&R bye.


	19. Chapter 19

**Owen's Story**

*grabs boxes of tissue* Sorry guys. I had myself crying while writing this one. I know it's a day late and that the 11th anniversary was yesterday, but I was busy. So, here's the chapter now.

Thanks so much for all the reviews and encouragement with this story. It's been an emotional roller coaster for me. Thanks espeically to Jenny and Diana (Enigmagirl and CenaGurl) for telling me to "Just do it" when I told them I wanted to write this.

I will see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Lissa woke up with a start. She had just had the nightmare that had been plauging her for the last eleven years. She was shaking as she got up and stared out the window. The sun was just creeeping up over the skyline. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was 6:30 in the morning. Her and Taker had been staying in Calgary for the last couple of weeks. Today was May 23, 2010 and it was the day that Lissa decided to finally go to Owen's grave and finally say goodbye to him. She was nervous too. She layed down and tried her best to go back to sleep, but it didn't work.

Lissa layed there and waited until Taker woke up before getting up herself. She went and took a shower. After she was done, she dressed in her Hart Foundation t-shirt and a pair of blue-jean shorts. Taker couldn't help but be worried because Lissa seemed preoccupied.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I have to, Deadman. Owen needs to be able to move on." Lissa said.

"Alright. So, do you want to go now?" he asked.

Lissa nodded and they left the hotel. On the way to Queen's Park Cemetary, they stopped and picked up some beautiful red roses to leave there. When they finally arrived at the gravesite, Lissa stopped dead. Martha, Oje, Athena, Bret, Kristina, and another girl were there already. Bret turned and looked at them.

"Hey, you two. It's about time you got here." he said.

Taker and Lissa walked over and stood on either side of Bret, who introduced the other girl as Isabella Hart. Lissa gasped. She looked like a girl version of Owen. Everyone sat down and talked. They stayed there all day. Finally, when the sun started going down they all stood up. Lissa hugged Athena, who was crying silent tears.

"I miss you, Daddy." she said to the picture of him.

"I hope you're happy wherever you are, Daddy." Oje said.

"I miss you, bro. Keep watching over us." Bret said.

"Owen, you did your job with a smile on your face, regardless of what sort of mood you were in. I miss having you in the locker room, breaking up the sameness with your pranks." Taker said, making everyone laugh.

"Owen, I love you and I miss you and I promise you that I won't let you be forgotten." Martha said.

Then everyone stepped back so Kristina, Lissa and Bella could have their moment alone with what they had left of Owen. Lissa sighed and stepped forward, placing the roses at the foot of the headstone.

"Owen, I'm sorry it took so long. I miss you." she said tears rolling down her face, "I hope you can be happy wherever you are and I hope you can still watch over us. Goodbye, Big Brother."

"Uncle Owen, I love you...and I miss you...and I understand you didn't mean to leave us all behind, but it's still hard. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us for taking so long. Goodbye, Uncle Owen, we'll never forget you." Kristina said.

"Owen, I'm sorry I didn't come to the funeral. I just couldn't stand the thought of you being gone." Bella said, "I hope you can forgive me for that. I still love and miss you everyday. Goodbye, big brother. None of us are ever going to let you be forgotten."

Then the three hugged each other and cried. As they turned and walked away, Lissa looked back and saw Owen standing there, waving at them. Then he whispered Goodbye to them and vanished. Lissa sighed. She was upset and releived at the same time. Owen was finally at peace, but she was upset because she didn't think she would ever see him again.

Lissa and Taker headed back to the hotel, where Lissa finally broke down crying, saying that finally saying goodbye to Owen had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her life. Taker just hugged her and eventually Lissa fell into an easy, nightmare free sleep.

* * *

Now do you see why I needed the boxes of tissues? That was one of the hardest chapters I've ever had to write for a story. I hope you guys liked it. All that's left now is the epilouge which will be up in a few days. In the meantime, please Read/Review. See you guys later.


	20. Chapter 20

**Owen's Story**

Hey all. So, this is the last chapter of Owen's Story. (cries) I loved doing it. It was fun. Hope you guys like

Thanks so much for all the reviews and encouragement. You guys rule.

See ya at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Nearly a year had passed since Lissa and the others had visited Owen's grave and now it was Lissa and Taker's wedding day. Lissa hadn't seen Owen at all since that graveside visit, and she was worried and relieved at the same time. Lissa and Taker had flown to Calgary to have the wedding so that Oje, Athena, and Martha could all be a part of it too. Martha was Lissa's maid of honor, Athena was going to be the flower girl and Oje was the ring bearer. Lissa asked Bret to give her away. Kristine and Bella were her bridesmaids and Jeff and John were Taker's best men.

Lissa sat figeting in a back room of the church. She had her dress on already. It was a beautiful one made of silk and was silver instead of white, but was just as long as a wedding dress. Bella finished tying the dress around Lissa's middle and then told her to stand up and look at herself in the mirror. Lissa looked and her jaw dropped. With her hair hanging down in crimpy waves and the make-up Bella had put on, she looked amazing. Kristine walked over and placed the tiara on her head that had her viel attached to it. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Bella opened it and Bret stood there. Lissa turned and faced him

"Well?" she asked.

"Wow. Little Lissa, all grown up and beautiful I might add." he said.

"Thanks, Bret. How is everyone else doing?" Bret said.

"Poor Taker is freaking down there and Martha can't get Athena to put the dress on." Bret said.

Lissa sighed. Bella, Athena, Kristine and Martha had all chosen to wear red dresses that looked like hers and Athena was not happy. She was glad Lissa had wanted to include her, but she hadn't been happy to find out that she would have to dress up. Lissa sighed and walked down the hall and into the room where Athena, Martha, and Oje were. She knocked on the door.

"Hello? Oh! Lissa, you look amazing, sweetheart." Martha said.

"Thanks, Martha. So, Bret came and told me Athena wouldn't get dressed." Lissa said.

"I just convinced her actually. She's changing now."

"Oh, OK. Phew."

"MOM! I need help with the stupid zipper!" Athena yelled from the washroom.

"Come out here. Aunt Lissa can do it."

Athena opened the door and came out. She gasped when she saw Lissa, which directed Oje to actually look and he gasped too.

"Aunt Lissa, you look beautiful!" Athena squealed.

"She really does, doesn't she, Mom?" Oje said.

"She does." Martha said.

"I just wish..." Lissa started, as she zipped Athena's dress up.

"What is it?" Athena asked.

"I just wish your Daddy was here." Lissa finished.

"He is. Trust me. He's probably watching." Oje said.

Lissa nodded and then headed back to her room to put the finishing touches on her outfit. When she got back, Bella and Kristine were just zipping up each other's dresses. Lissa sat down and slipped her feet into high-heeled sandles. Bella and Kristine put their shoes on too and Lissa picked up her bouquet of white roses.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked.

"Dang girl. Taker is one lucky guy." Kristine said.

"Yeah. You look hot, girl." Bella said.

Lissa blushed and all three of them started laughing. Just then, there was another knock on the door and John and Jeff were there when Lissa opened it. Their jaws dropped when they saw the three of them. Jeff and John both hugged Lissa and said their congratulations to her and then they took Kristine and Bella and left, saying that it was about to start. They left and Lissa sighed. She touched the locket that still hung where it always had.

"Owen, I wish you were here, Big Brother." Lissa whispered.

She sighed when she got no answer. This was something she wasn't quite used to yet. About twenty minutes later, there was another knock on the door. Bret walked in.

"It's time, Lissa. Are you ready?" Bret asked.

"Yeah. Let's go, big bro." Lissa said.

Bret smiled and took her hand. Then he lead her out of the room and down the isle. There was a collective gasp from everyone as they saw Lissa. Taker had a huge smile on his face. Lissa looked at him and blushed. He looked handsome. _I don't deserve this, but I'll take it._ Lissa thought. Bret let go of Lissa's hand as Taker took it and they turned and faced the Minister.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Lissa Clarke and Mark Calaway. Who gives this woman away?" he asked.

"I do." Bret said, standing up.

"Alright. If anyone here knows any reason why these two should not be joined in matromony speak now or forever hold your peace." he said.

No one said a word. Then the Minister said that Mark and Lissa had written their own vows and Lissa sighed and started to speak.

"Mark, when I met you I was in a tough spot in my life. If it wasn't for you, I would have never have found the courage to move past it. I love you so much more than I could ever put into words." Lissa said.

"Lissa, I only have one thing to say and that is that I love you so much more than you're ever gonna know." Mark told her.

Lissa smiled and blushed. Then finally after twenty minutes they kissed each other. It was a good long kiss. Then they walked down the isle and to the waiting Limo. They drove to Hart House which Bret now owned and lived in along with Natalya, Tyson, and David. Lissa and Mark stepped inside and gasped. It was huge and so clean that she could see her reflection on the surface of the table.

"Here they are guys. Mister and Mrs. Mark Calaway." Bret said.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Lissa sighed and raised her glass.

"Alright, there's people I want to thank. Firstly to Bella, Kristine, John, Jeff and Bret. Thanks so much for all the help you've given me. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be where I am now. Martha, Oje, Athena, thanks so much for allowing me to reconnect with you guys. It means a lot. Mark, you helped me out so much and I hope you know how much it means. Finally, there's someone who's not here...that should be...Owen, thank you for treating me like I was a part of your family...I'll never forget it." Lissa said, trying not to cry.

Everyone clapped. Jeff, John, Bella, Kristine, Oje, Athena and Martha all got up and made their speeches too and then Mark stood up.

"First I want to thank Bret because if it wasn't for him I would never have known how Lissa felt and we all wouldn't be here now. Thanks to everyone for making this a happy day too. Lissa, I want to thank you for just being yourself. That's why I love you so much. Martha, thanks for forgiving me and Oje and Athena, thanks for allowing both Lissa and I to be friends with you both. Finally, Owen...you should be here right now and you aren't...we all miss you. Thank you for taking care of Lissa all those years ago and treating her like your family, buddy." Mark said.

Everyone clapped. Then they went to eating and talking. Lissa stepped out on the porch to get some fresh air. She gasped. The old feeling of happiness crept over her.

_"Congrats, Lissa." Said a farmilar voice._

"Owen?"

He appeared right in front of her, smile on his face.

_"Mark had better take good care of you." he said_

"He will, Owen. Don't worry." Lissa said with a smile.

_"I was here. Don't worry. I saw it all."_

Lissa smiled even more broadly at that. With that, Owen waved goodbye and Lissa disappeared back into the house where she danced with Mark to the song "One Boy, One Girl" by Collin Raye. She looked over and saw Martha teary eyed, but smiling. After the reception, Lissa and Mark went to bed.

* * *

Nine months after they married, Lissa gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Lissa and Mark named her Savannah Rose Calaway. She had black hair and beautiful blue eyes. Lissa sighed. She was exhausted. Mark took Savannah from her and she dozed off. Right before she fell asleep, she could've sworn she saw Owen beaming down at the sleeping child in Mark's arms.

_"Keep her happy and safe, little sis._" Owen said.

Then with one last wave, he disappeared for good this time and Lissa dozed off to sleep. Owen was finally at peace and Lissa was happy and secure.

* * *

Well, that's the end of it. Hope you guys liked reading it as much as I enjoyed working on it. Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. Please read/review

One last message to Owen: We miss you. We loved you. Your family loves you and misses you everyday. RIP King of Harts.

Lots of Love,

Taker's Soul Girl


End file.
